Forever
by I am Atira
Summary: Yugi is missing the Pharaoh, but is there a way for him to come back and be with Yugi again? Seto and Mokuba's caring bond for each other grows stronger. A loving friendship may finally happen between Yugi and Seto...Could this secretly be what they've always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this story because I used to love watching Yugioh. I still do! My favorite character is Seto Kaiba and the more I watched, the more I wished Kaiba was friends with Yugi and the gang. I think Kaiba's cool and all, but his stone cold attitude and meanness towards Yugi and Joey makes me sad. Since they've gone on adventures and helped one another with duels and stuff, I think they should finally become friends. Though Kaiba will still come across as a prideful guy, it won't be as bad. In this story, he may change and actually become friends with Yugi. His love for his younger brother will remain as strong as ever. In the first chapter though I'm just getting started. It's gonna focus mainly on Yugi's grief and some moments with the Kaiba brothers. Oh and Seto announcing something big.  
**

**This continuation of Yugioh is based on the series and takes places after the show ended. I felt extremely disappointed and sad to have it end with Atem leaving. I really wanted it to continue. So, I decided to continue it to the best of my imagination. Though, keep in mind, some major things will change in my depiction of Yugioh to make it more interesting. It's also gonna gear towards a more mature audience with the story line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters. I'm not exactly sure if I need to put this, but figured I did since so many others have it. I do get credit for being a fan though! With that said, e****njoy! Please comment if you guys would be so kind! Thank you! Also keep in mind the first chapter is long. The others to follow will probably not be quite as long. Ok, I think that's it. Peace out homies!**

Yugi was in his room. He had his pajamas on but wasn't going to bed. He didn't feel like sleeping. In fact, he hardly ever slept. He always dreamed of the Pharaoh when he did. This made him sad because he had come to realize that dreams were much crueler than reality for it showed Yugi what he had lost.

"I miss him so much." Yugi whispered through heavy breathing and sniffing. _I didn't want to say good-bye. Without him, I feel scared and alone. He was a part of me, part of my soul. The part of me that was able to fight with courage when I dueled. He taught me what it meant to place my faith in the heart of the cards and in my friends. Though that doesn't matter to me anymore. Yugi thought sadly. Without Yami, I don't have the heart to keep dueling._ Yugi walked over to his dresser and pulled out his deck he kept in a purple tin box. He flipped through the cards till he came across his favorite one. The Dark Magician. "Pharaoh!" He cried as tears flowed from his eyes. "Pharaoh, I need you! I can't stop thinking about you. Since you left, I Feel so alone inside. Please pharaoh, come back! I know you saved the world, but now I need you to save me from this world I have found myself in without you." Yugi fell to the floor, his knees, facing the floor. A puddle was starting to grow as more tears fell from his face. "Pharaoh, I miss you so much."

As hard as it was to carry on with life without Yami, Yugi never gave up hoping he would return. Every day, Yugi searched his soul for that voice. His voice. He longed to hear Yami inside of him once more. To look at his confident and loving face. To hear words of wisdom and power whispered into his heart. Sadly, day after day nothing changed. He only felt more and more alone inside. One of his good friends Tea, who was with him now, felt it too. She never admitted it out loud, but Yugi could tell by the way that she acted she missed Yami terribly too.

_He's so quiet, like he's deep in thought about something. Wait, It must be the Pharaoh! Tea decided. _Tea stopped walking and immediately felt sympathetic towards her short friend. "Yugi." She began, but upon seeing his disappointed face, Tea couldn't bring herself to ask him what was bothering him. _I already know. It has to be the Pharaoh. Oh man, I wish he was here too. Why couldn't he just stay? He must have known we would miss him. Especially Yugi. Oh the poor guy. _ _I can't imagine how he must be feeling right now. I gotta get him to think about something else, or I'm gonna lose it too._

"So Yugi, she began, hoping to get Yugi's mind off the Pharaoh, I got accepted to a dance academy in New York. I'm leaving next month." Yugi suddenly stopped walking and turned to his friend.

"What? Oh wow,, that's great Tea. I know how much dancing means to you. Have you told Joey and Tristan yet?"

Tea looked confused. "No, You're the first person I've told Yugi. I"m not sure if I'm going though."

"No way Tea! You should go for sure! It's what you've been wanting. Besides, it'll take your mind off of things."

Tea stopped and looked at Yugi. "So, you miss him too huh?" Her eyes sparkled with admiration at the thought of the Pharaoh.

"I more than miss him Tea. I feel incomplete without his spirit guiding me." Yugi decided to withhold telling Tea that he no longer wanted to duel anymore. She was always the cheerleader of the bunch and Yugi didn't feel like being cheered up to keep dueling. Not without Yami.

Tea stared at Yugi. "Oh Yugi, why? I know it's not fair to want him to stay, but he left too soon! We need him here with us!"

Yugi knew exactly how Tea felt. "I never wanted him to leave Tea, but every day, I pray he returns to us."

The next day, Yugi is hanging out with his friends. Joey and Tristan both seem happy, talking about some new strategy to use on Kaiba. Yugi isn't paying attention. He's too lost in his own thoughts.

Joey turned and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "So Yuge, did you hear? Kaiba wants to duel you. He still hasn't gotten over you beating him yet. Gee, what I wouldn't do to teach that Kaiba boy a thing or two about being a sore loser! Geez!" Tristan and Tea both nodded in agreement. Yugi on the other hand, didn't know how to respond. He'd been so distraught over the Pharoah's departure that he had totally forgotten about Kaiba. In fact, Yugi hadn't seen much of Kaiba lately. Kaiba rarely made his presence known. Which, to Yugi seemed rather strange. Seto Kaiba loved the spotlight.

_I wonder how he's doing... Yugi thought to himself. It's not like we're friends, but I feel like maybe Kaiba's capable of changing one day somehow. He's always alone, except for his brother. He must like it, but I can't understand why. Though, that's Kaiba for you. He can be full of mystery sometimes. I don't know, but I have this feeling that he won't keep hating me for beating him. After all, it's just some silly card game. I'm actually kind of surprised it even bothers him. He is the CEO of his own company and definitely has a tough guy attitude, but why does he let losing one stupid game get him so upset? Was it really worth it? Yugi sighed with not knowing the answer. I guess because he's used to being top dog._ Yugi looked up at Kaiba Corp, where Kaiba was probably hard at work. _"Kaiba, are you ready to be friends now?"_ Yugi never told any of his friends this, especially not Joey because Joey hated Kaiba, but Yugi really wished Kaiba would stop opposing his friendship. In a way, Yugi felt sorry for the rich boy, but didn't like that he was always mean to him and his friends. Though since Kaiba did have a younger brother whom he loved dearly, Yugi didn't feel Kaiba was all that bad. He just needed to get over always being the best. Though Yugi kept wondering if that was even possible.

...

Meanwhile, Kaiba was sitting at his desk, staring at his computer screen. It was getting late. Kaiba didn't care. There's wasn't too much he did care about. He took off his necklace with the picture of Mokie in it and studied it. _My little brother. The only thing I care about._ Or the second thing he cared about. The first one would be defeating Yugi and being the world's best duelist again.

"Seto!? Seto?! What are you doing?" Kaiba groaned. It was Mokuba. Usually, he didn't mind when Mokuba came in to interrupt him from his work, but tonight was not a good night for that. He was troubled and focusing hard on finishing up his work. He was exhausted and really just wanted to go to sleep at a normal hour for once.

"I'm working, what did you expect me to be doing? Kaiba snapped. That's all I ever do kid.''

Mokuba pushed the door open and came prancing on in. He was obviously not paying any attention to his brother's coldness. "Big brother! When is your big duel with Yugi? I just know you're gonna beat him this time!" Mokuba approached his brother and stared excitingly at his face. He didn't seem to notice that his brother had just snapped at him. Normally that would be strange because Seto never talked that way to his dear little brother. In fact, Mokuba was the one and only person Kaiba was actually nice to. "You all right, Seto?"

Kaiba didn't take his eyes off his work. "I don't know Mokuba. I'm trying to get my work done. Why aren't you in bed?"

Mokuba looked sheepish but then started grinning. "I was doing homework big brother, but then I thought about your duel with Yugi. I wanna help you beat him. I've been thinking about a strategy to improve your chances of winning against him. I know that's super important to you." His smile never left his face as he looked as his handsome brother.

Kaiba didn't look convinced. "I don't need your help Mokuba. I can beat him on my own."

Mokuba kept smiling. He loved his brother and just wanted to see him happy. "Ok big brother. I hope you're right this time."

Kaiba didn't look amused. "Go to bed Mokuba. You and every one else will see that I can beat Yugi.

Mokuba turned wide-eyed. "Yes! Good night big brother! See you in the morning." He gave his brother a big hug and then scurried out of the room. He really did love his brother with all his heart. Deep down, he was hoping that if Seto could beat Yugi, he would have his brother back. The old one. The one he used to have when they were younger. _Seto, you used to be so happy and cheerful. I know our stepfather caused you to be this way but it's not who you really are. _Mokuba opened up his locket he always wore around his neck. His brother had one too. He smiled at the young Seto. Somehow, the young Kaiba boy knew his brother would change back into the one he missed. He just had to!

Kaiba was left alone with his thoughts of the next big duel._ I have to win! _He thought. _Besides looking after Mokuba, it's the only thing I care about. _ He glanced at the door his brother had just exited. _I love you little brother. I won't let you down. I will beat Yugi so you will always have me to look up to as the world's best duelist. _Though Kaiba was beginning to feel something strange coming over him. It was as if he was electing to change somehow, but only if it would be in Mokuba's best interest. However, truthfully he was troubled over his ancient past. He always thought it was some ridiculous hocus pocus fantasy nonsense story, but he believed it now. _I was the Pharaoh's friend and cousin. Kaiba thought with trembling hands and eyes. I protected him and fought battles against people who wanted to overthrow him. I wanted to kill anyone who dared to hurt him._ Kaiba used to think it was impossible to ever be friends with someone like Yugi but according to his past, he had been one of his _most trusted friends._

...

The next day, Yugi was with his friends again at his house. He was still sad. His eyes showed major concern for something.

"You alright Yuge?" Joey asked. His eyes piercing through Yugi's thoughts. He knew Yugi was devastated over the Pharaoh leaving and it pained him to see his best pal so traumatized by it. _Poor Yugi. Joey thought. I haven' seen him this distraught since he lost his grandpa's soul to Pegasus. All I know is he's my best friend and I can't stand to see him like this. I just got to find a way to cheer him up. He would do the same for me. In fact, he has on several different occasions._

"Look Yugi, I know things are tough without the Pharaoh, but you got to snap out of it. He had to leave for his own good, ya know?"

Yugi barely heard Joey. He was fixated on his cards. He was thinking about his duel with Kaiba. "When does Kaiba wanna do this?"

This made Tristan, Joey, and Tea all look up in surprise. "Huh?' Tea responded.

"You know you don't have to do this right Yuge?" Joey exclaimed. "Who cares if rich boy wants to duel you. I can't stand the guy. It's not our problem he can't get over the fact that you totally wiped the floor with him. Don't even waste your energy."

"Yeah, he's right man. Tristan chimed in. Don't bother with that sore loser. He'll get over it eventually."

"I couldn't agree more Yugi. Tea added. Just remember how's he's treated you so far. I mean he's not even our friend, nor does he want to be."

Yugi sighed. He knew his friends were right. Still, he really did hope that he and Kaiba could be friends. _His younger brother Mokuba is our friend. He thought. He trusts us. So why doesn't Kaiba? Does he really hate me because I'm better than him or is it something else? I bet he would be a really great friend just like Joey is, because of how he treats his younger broth_e_r_. _I know he's capable of being nicer. He's just needs to control his emotions of always having to be better than everyone else. Though, maybe he has his reason for being that way. I know he's had a tough childhood but could that be the reason? What is Mokuba holding onto? His younger brother must see something in him that we can't. After all, he can't seem to hate his brother for anything. He's always so loving and supportive, no matter how cruel Kaiba is. _

"I have to guys. Yugi explains. Kaiba may be a jerk, but I believe he can change. It's hard to explain, but I feel like he wants to be friends deep down." Yugi stopped and reflected on a couple moments he shared with Kaiba when they had dueled together against common enemies.

"Deep down?! Geez! It must be way deep down with that snobby rich jerk!" Joey protested. "Come on Yuge, wake up and stop always trying to see the good in people. You know, some people just don't have it in them. By that, I mean Mr. Seto Kaiba! And if that guy was here, I'd let him know it too!" Joey clenched his fists in the air to demonstrate his seriousness. Though as much as he disliked the young rick Kaiba, Joey would love to see his face when he got defeated all over again by Yugi. So in a way, he was hoping Yugi would duel him again and hopefully silence his huge ego once and for all.

"Well, apart from all that, Tea says, we'll stand by you no matter what Yugi. We won't abandon you. We're in this together and we're with you to the end!"

Yugi smiled. He knew he could always count on Tea to have that burning flame of encouragement. "Thanks Tea. I know I 'm glad you guys are still here with me. It makes loosing the Pharaoh not seem so bad."

All three of his friends grins just dropped a little. They were all thinking the same thing. _So he is still thinking about he Pharaoh leaving. Tea thought. I'm glad I'm not the only one. I miss him so much. I can't imagine how Yugi must feel though. I mean, they were like the same person. Poor Yugi, he must be so lost without him. _

"What's wrong Tea? Yugi asked. He had noticed Tea's dreamy, far away look and wondered if she was possibly thinking about the Pharaoh too. You look sad."

"Who me? Nah, I'm great Yugi. I'm just hungry. Hey, can we go downstairs and get something to eat? Otherwise I'm afraid I might just faint from having no food in my stomach."

"Hahaha, Joey grinned. You sound like me, Tea. Though you could use to gain a few pounds. You look as though you have barely any meat on you! Don't you know us guys appreciate a girl with some nice curves?"

"Yeah, well some people can't afford to sit around and waste time pigging out! Oh and there's a difference between having curves and being fat! Tea retorted back. Besides Joey, you know I'm leaving for that dance academy soon. I can't exactly have a monstrous appetite like you and Tristan and eat everything in sight!"

"Say what?!" Joey shot back. Tristan looked guilty. "Oh come on Tea, give a poor guy a break! You know a guy's gotta eat to stay happy, right!? Besides I forgot you were leaving for dance academy."

"No, actually that's just you Joey, and I just told you about me going away just yesterday, remember? Whatever though guys, I'm serious. I gotta eat! I'm so hungry." Tea didn't wait for them to respond. She was already on her way downstairs.

"Hey wait for us!" Joey and Tristan both yelled. There was no way they were passing up an opportunity to chow down on some food.

The four friends starting making their way downstairs when the phone rang. "I'll get it Gramps.'' Yugi called, reaching for the phone.

"Hello Mutou Game shop?" Yugi said into the phone.

"Yugi, get your deck ready. We're dueling tomorrow." Kaiba's cold voiced explained over the line.

"Kaiba? Yugi shot back. Uh sure Kaiba, where?"

"At Kaiba Land Yugi. Where else would we do it? Look, I don't have time to explain but just make sure you're there at 3. Oh, and the less of your geek squad you bring, the better."

Before Yugi had the chance to respond, there was a click of the phone and Kaiba was gone.

_Well, Yugi thought. I guess I'm gonna do this. With or without the Pharaoh's help, I'm gonna take on Kaiba. Though, he's not going to be easy. Kaiba may be a jerk, but his dueling skills are one of the best. _

...

At the top of Kaiba Corp, Seto was closing his briefcase that contained his cards. He was all set to go with the duel against Yugi.

"Big brother! Seto!" Mokuba was running through the hallway calling out his big brother's name. Kaiba had that look on his face. The look of sheer determination. He had a feeling that his reign as the world's best duelist would begin again. Till then, he wouldn't be satisfied till he obtained his goal.

Mokuba had entered the room. He stopped and gazed at Kaiba's beautiful blue eyes. _I really wish Seto would let this whole duel rivalry thing with Yugi go. I love my brother and promised him I would stand by him no matter what, but I see no reason to dislike Yugi and his gang. Besides, I'm pretty sure they like me. I just wish Seto was friends with them. He could use a friend or two, since all he has right now is me. Though I am glad for that, I can't help but feel that my brother longs for companionship with someone other than me._ _Why can't he see that? Why is he so against being Yugi's friend? Yugi is always nice to my brother too, but I hear how my brother treats him back. Nah, Mokuba thought. My brother is tough! He doesn't need anybody standing in his way! He is the best big brother in the entire world! I might not understand my brother's thinking but one things for sure, I will never abandon him for anything! _It sure didn't take much for Mokuba to push every bad, negative thought towards Seto away. He saw no wrongdoing in his big bro, only love. Mokuba approached his brother and gave him a big smile. "Seto, are you excited? I sure am! I just know you're gonna win and be the best again! Right, big brother?" He looked up at his brother with admiration and waited patiently for his answer.

Kaiba stood up and walked over to the window. He stared out across the distance without saying a word back to Mokuba.

"Seto? Are you alright? What's wrong? Mokuba's happy face was now replaced with eyes full of concern for his big brother whom he loved more than anything. Please talk to me big brother. Say something, please. What are you thinking? Are you worried about the duel? Seto, you don't have to. I believe in you. That's all that matters, right?"

Kaiba closed his eyes and lifted his hand to the necklace containing his picture of Mokuba. He opened it and stared at the picture of his little brother. The one who meant the world to him. Mokuba's eyes grew wide with awe as he watched Seto. His eyes sparkling. He stepped closer to his brother till he was inches from him. Kaiba turned from the window and reached down to hug his brother. His expression serious, yet loving. "Mokuba, you know I will keep my promise to always look after you, right? I know sometimes it seems like I'm extremely busy, but that's only because I want to make sure you and I have the best life possible. The life we could never have as kids. I mean that Mokuba." He hugged Mokuba tighter. His little brother hugged tighter too, not showing signs of wanting to let go. "I know Seto. He said. We'll always be together. Just like you promised me. I know you'll never break it. You haven't ever." He started to cry, thinking back to all the times Seto came to his rescue. Seto let go and gave his brother a very serious look. "Mokuba, don't worry. I won't let anyone or anything come between us ever. If someone does, they will pay with everything they've got! Seto turned his head and clenched his fists. If anyone dares to hurt you or me they will suffer! That is a promise!"

"Ok, Seto. Mokuba smiled again. I'm going to bed. I wanna be ready for the big game tomorrow." He said as he started to walk out the room.

"Ha, yeah right, Kaiba smirked. You're not the one dueling kid, but don't worry, it will be a show that will go down in history."

...

Meanwhile in Yugi's room, things were a bit quiet. Except for the endless thinking of Yugi's mind. Any minute now, he expected the Pharaoh to pop out and surprise him. To show him that he wasn't really gone. _Each moment that passes is so hard, for it proves I can live without him. Yugi thought. Well, perhaps I can._ "No! Yugi yelled, slamming his hands on his desk. I need you here Pharaoh! We're supposed to face this world together, not apart! You need to come back! I'm just not strong enough without you!." I thought I was but I'm wrong! Can you hear me Pharaoh?! He yelled, I am wrong!" Though his friends would argue that is not true. Yugi had proved he was strong enough without the Pharaoh when he dueled him and set his spirit free. _It's just not fair! I should have lost the duel, then he would be here with me. _Tears began to flow from his soft face faster now. Yugi was trembling and couldn't stop. He was feeling exactly how the Pharaoh had felt when Yugi's soul had been captured by the seal of orichalcos. "I don't want to know what its like to face this world alone."He whispered with each breath. Because I will be broken without him. "Hear me Pharaoh?! I said I am broken without you! Why is that so hard for you to understand? Tear after tear continued to fall from his face, soaking his clothes and forming puddles on the floor. "So you can't be gone! You just can't be."

Tea was wide awake, unable to sleep. She kept thinking about Yugi's face. _I'm scared for him, she realized. I hate to see him like this. I wish I knew how to cheer him up but the truth is, I feel the same way. _ "Yugi, don't lose heart." She said out loud.

...

"Whoa you guys are here early. Yugi proclaimed upon Joey, Tristan, and Tea's arrival the next day. I guess you guys are as anxious about this duel as I am."

"Anxious ain't the right word Yuge, Joey said, excited is more like it! I can't wait for you to cream Kaiba all over again and send him crying back to his rich world. Oh man, to see the look on his face when he looses! Again!' "Haha" Joey seemed ecstatic at the thought of Kaiba loosing this upcoming duel that he so badly wanted to be the victor of.

"I don't know Joey, Yugi said. Kaiba may just win this time. You're forgetting the Pharaoh isn't with me anymore."

"Oh come on Yugi! Tristan chimed in. Kaiba's gonna lose and you know it!"

"Tristan's right Yugi, Tea added. Kaiba's only good at being a sore loser!"

"Hey good one Tea!" Joey slaps Tea a high-five to congratulate her on choosing those words that Joey thought suited Kaiba so well. "Besides we need Yugi to beat Kaiba so he can finally shut up about how he's still the greatest duelest. I mean come on! How long does rich boy expect people to keep believing that when he always looses to Yugi?!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself buddy." Tristan said with a grin. "Now let's go guys."

...

Meanwhile at the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba was eagerly waiting on his brother to announce he was ready. Mokuba glanced at the clock. "Seto, it's almost 3! We gotta go!" No response. "Seto?" Mokuba wandered into the master bedroom and looked for his brother.

"I'm right here Mokuba." Kaiba said. He was sitting on his bed with his briefcase held tightly to his chest. "I'm almost ready."

Mokuba approached his brother and stared into his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was seeing, but his brother didn't seem to be so wound up about his duel with Yugi anymore. Mokuba opened his mouth to ask his brother what was wrong when Seto announced, "It's time Mokuba. Lets go."

"Yes, let's do this! Right behind you bro!"

...

Yugi and his friends were making their way to Kaiba Land where the duel with Kaiba would take place. The place was crowded as it always was. The gang attempted to make their way through all the people but it wasn't an easy task. "Yugi!" A voice was heard not far off. They all looked up to spot a familiar smiling face running towards them.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba said as he approached them. "I hope you all are as excited as I am for this duel between Yugi and my bro. Though don't expect him to go easy on you Yugi. I still believe my brother is the best and he will prove that by the end of today. So I hope you're prepared!"

Tea, Tristan, and Joey all rolled their eyes, but Yugi looked liked he took that to heart. "I believe you Mokuba. You're brother may have lost to me before, but I have no doubt he still could beat me today."

"What are you saying Yuge?" Joey said, "Don't tell me you think moneybags has a shot at winning. That's just not gonna happen. So don't let it. For if little Mister I'm so wonderful wins, we'll never hear the end of it."

"I thought you weren't coming Wheeler?" Kaiba snickered as he made his presence known. He stood a few yards from them, leaning against one of the pillars. His hands folded across his chest. "Unless you've come to annoy me as you watch Yugi loose. That must be it, right? For I can't possibly think of any other reason why you would be here."

"Oh yeah, Kaiba? You think you're so tough, don't ya? Well I just so happen to be here so I can cheer Yugi on while he beats you!"

Kaiba didn't look convinced. "Ha, whatever you say Wheeler." He walked over to Yugi and stopped right in front of him. "Play you're hardest Yugi. I know you're twin isn't with you but I want you to try. Got it? Now lets start! I don't have all day!"

With that, the duel began. It was definitely a challenge for both opponents. Neither one was playing easy on the other. No, they were both giving this duel everything they had. Kaiba had his ultimate blue eyes white dragon in play. Yugi was looking at his hand and shaking. He had a card to take down Kaiba's dragon, but he didn't think he could do it. He was having flashbacks of the last duel he had with the Pharaoh. The one in which would separate him from Yugi forever. Yugi shyly looked up at Kaiba who was waiting on Yugi to make his move. "Yugi, what is the problem? Are you trying to tell me by not playing a card that you don't have one that can beat my ultimate dragon?" "Ha, why am I not surprised?'

"Shut up Kaiba!" Joey yelled from the sidelines angrily. "Come on Yuge! Pick a card and prove to Kaiba once again that you are still the king of games!"

"Yeah!" Chimed in Tea and Tristan in agreement. Mokuba didn't say anything. Instead, he felt the picture of his brother he wore around his neck.

"I can't do this." Yugi said barely loud enough for anyone to hear. He was staring at Kaiba as he said it. Kaiba looked back with a look Yugi hadn't seen before. Yugi gasped. "Pharaoh?" It wasn't him but for some strange reason, Kaiba reminded him of the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh that would still be here if he hadn't beaten him.

I'm placing this card face down and I'm ending my turn." Yugi announced bravely.

Everyone seemed stunned that he didn't try to take down Kaiba's powerful monster. "Yugi, what are you doing? Kaiba's gonna win now. What are you thinking?"

"It's ok, Joey." Yugi said. "Go ahead Kaiba. It's your move."

"All right! Go bro! You've got this!" Mokuba's voice showed absolute confidence in his brother.

Seto wasted no time in making his move. "Blue Eyes, attack! End this now!"

Kaiba's mighty dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a wave of defeat that sent Yugi's life points to zero.

"No!" Three screams erupted into the air as Yugi fell to his knees.

Kaiba had won. He had finally taken down the infamous king of games, but for someone who's sole purpose ever since he had been beaten was to seek revenge, Kaiba certainly didn't show a lot of enthusiasm. It was strange. Strange to Kaiba too. He felt freedom. Freedom from his anguish.

"Wahoo! Way to go bro!" Mokuba was sure happy. He knew what this victory meant to his brothder. His glowing face soon turned to shock when he turned to look at his brother.

"Seto?" Mokuba gasped as he realized his brother remained completely motionless as he just stared at the fallen Yugi. _It's over, Kaiba thought._

Yugi was fighting back tears but managed to look up at Kaiba. "Congratulation Kaiba. You beat me."

Kaiba surprised everyone by just remaining where he was as he stared at the fallen king of games. Looking at his dark haired brother's adoring face as he approached made Kaiba realize defeating Yugi meant absolutely nothing to him. "Seto, you won!" Mokuba came running up and wrapped his arms around his brother in a big hug. Kaiba had been confident for so long that this victory against Yugi would make him feel good and help chase the emptiness away that blinded him inside for so long. Kaiba just found out he had been wrong. Instead, all he felt was numbness.

"Hey, wait a second!" Joey yelled. Apparently, not everyone was happy with Kaiba's victory. "It's not over you big slimeball!" Joey was furious! He couldn't believe Yugi had just lost and to Seto Kaiba at that. Joey couldn't stand it anymore. "I hate you Kaiba!" He yelled as he came running up and plunged himself at Kaiba's body. "Joey no, don't!" Yugi called, but it was too late. Joey was about to sock Kaiba right in his pretty little face. Suddenly, Mokuba stepped in front of Kaiba protecting him from Joey's fists just in the nick of time. "No!" Kaiba shrieked. "Mokuba!" "Wheeler, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Kaiba watched in horror as his brave little brother took the punch that sent him flying down to the ground. The picture he had of his brother which was always worn around his neck in a locket had been in Mokuba's hand. As Mokuba fell to the ground, he dropped the locket. "Wheeler, I'm gonna kill you! Kaiba growled. How dare you touch my brother!" He launched himself at Joey but stopped when he heard his brother calling out to him.

"Seto!"

"Mokuba! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kaiba turned his attention from Joey and kneeled down to his brother. He picked up the locket and opened it to see if the picture had broken. He gasped at what he saw. "Mokuba." He said through shaky teeth. He couldn't find the words to say anything more.

The picture was not broken. The reason Seto became speechless was because the picture was not of a young Seto but how Seto looked now. His face was revealing all the anger and frustration Seto was filled with. This surprised Seto or rather horrified him because the picture his brother was supposed to have was Seto as a child, not him being older. Seto had one of Mokuba when he was young too. "Mokuba, he started again. What is this?"

"It's you Seto. Mokuba explained. I threw the old one of you away. He's gone. That picture is you Seto. The brother I have now.

"What?" Kaiba was fighting back tears. He didn't understand. He had just defeated someone he had wanted to for so long, yet the victory of it was bittersweet. He felt no joy, no triumph, no cause for celebration. He looked at his dear brother and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. _Who am I? What kind of brother have I become to the only family I have? Mokuba loves me and just protected me, yet he's watched me turn into the person I once despised. _

A few feet away, Yugi was getting up and looking at Kaiba. He saw Kaiba's face and almost didn't recognize him. Kaiba's demeanor had dramatically changed and Yugi wasn't exactly sure how.

"Mokuba, Kaiba finally said. Never again will I duel. I'm done with this! This game is over for me!"

"Wwwhatt?!" Mokuba stuttered. "What are you talking about Seto? You just won!"

Several gasps were heard and became louder as everyone watched what Kaiba would do next.

Kaiba picked up his briefcase filled with all his cards and then pulled out a round device from his jacket that looked very much like a bomb. "Watch out!" He yelled as he threw the briefcase on the floor next to the others. "I'm blowing them up!" He dropped the bomb like object on the case and it exploded, no doubt destroying all of Seto's cards. The blast wasn't dangerous, but it was enough firepower to light the cards on fire. Everyone stared in amazement.

Kaiba turned to face Yugi. The look on his face showed hope. Hope that things might change between him and his greatest rival in the future. "Yugi, I'm done dueling. I'm done letting this whole thing between us stand in the way of what should matter the most to me. I succeeded in defeating you Yugi, but I feel no joy in reigning victorious. All that matters to me now is my brother." Kaiba turned to look his brother in the eyes. "Mokuba, forgive me." I got carried away in something that seems so foolish. I know you've been holding on to me returning to that big brother you always looked up to."

"Seto, Mokuba said quietly. I've always looked up to you. You're my big brother. That hasn't changed and never will. I just want you to be happy. Don't stop doing what you're good at."

"No Mokuba. I can't do this anymore. I'm finished."

A few feet away, Yugi and his friends were watching and listening with astonishment. "Is that really Kaiba I'm hearing? Joey asked. What is going on? Is he actually being human for once? I can't believe it."

"Seto!" Mokaba wrapped his arms around his big brother. Kaiba gladly did the same but looked around and remembered he had an audience that was still staring in shock at the Kaiba brothers.

"Come on Mokuba. We're going home." Kaiba was feeling particularly vulnerable at the moment and didn't feel comfortable having people he didn't exactly consider "friends" to watch.

Kaiba approached Yugi and said. "Yugi, we'll talk later. I've got to get back home."

"Yeah, sure Kaiba." Yugi said back. He was still in shock as he watched Kaiba walking away. _What is up with Kaiba? He just won and he's acting like he doesn't even care. What happened to him? Is it his little brother? Is he really done dueling? Does he want to be friends now?...  
_

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba was falling asleep. He was still sitting at his desk, consumed with work. Evidently, he had no problem allowing it to drag on through the late hours of the night. Mokuba was already in bed. He had come in earlier to check on his big bro and begged him to stop and rest. Kaiba wasn't superman, but the little brother would gladly protest he was. He looked up to him that much. To Mokuba, his big brother was a hero. The only one he had in the entire world. Nothing would ever change that. Mokuba and Seto had been through a lot over the years and not everyone understood the bond they shared or the reason for it. Though, Kaiba didn't care who cared. He was cool like that. _Or a cold, arrogant jerk as so many people saw him._

_That's it I'm done. _Kaiba finally decided. _There's no point in staring at a computer screen if I have to read the same sentence more than once. _He of course was talking about the many emails that came in for the company Kaiba had to read and respond to. Though Kaiba was no fool. He didn't rise to the top and end up the CEO of a large company by being stupid. He knew hard work was important but so was sleep. That is why he was finally gonna let it go for the night and finish tomorrow. A wise choice no doubt. His brother would be so proud.

Kaiba shut down his laptop and got up. He started to make his way towards his bed but stopped. He stood thinking about how much dueling had meant to him. He had been obsessed with always desiring to be the best. As a result, it had taken over his old self. The brother Mokuba was holding onto and hoped would one day return. Kaiba spent time pondering what had possessed him to be so angry and resentful towards Yugi. I mean, why should he be so worked up over loosing some stupid child's game? This was it for Kaiba. He was going to change. He would focus on what was truly important. He would be a loving brother to Mokuba again. Kaiba was never one to admit he was wrong about something, but he was beginning to think he had been all along. He was feeling more and more like someone else. Someone only Mokuba would recognize. The brother he used to be when they were both young. Kaiba knew his little adoring fan needed him and only him. He pondered about the past for just a moment longer. He didn't particularly enjoy that though because he knew he had been changed by his stepfather, which also affected Mokuba. Mokuba did his best not let it be verbally announced how much it upset him to his brother. Perhaps it was because Mokuba knew Seto would be sensitive about that particular topic. Seto was starting to become frustrated now. _Well enough thinking. I've made up my mind. I'm done dueling. It's over. I can't go on hurting Mokuba like this anymore. I will make things right. I have to. I made a promise to my little brother and I have no intention of letting him down. Ever. Besides, I already beat Yugi. _Though Kaiba was extremely confused because he had no clue why he wasn't happy winning against the king of games. He was so sure being the victor would make him feel good inside, but it didn't. Hopefully, the reason why would be clear to him later. For now, he just needed to sleep. Kaiba was about to exit when he heard his phone go off. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the new message.

_"Good night Seto. I love you bro."_

Kaiba just stood there staring at it. It wasn't unusual for Mokuba to text Seto good night like that. He almost always did. He would go in and say good night in person too. He wanted to make sure Seto knew he was always thinking about him. Mokuba was cute that way.

_I'm coming Mokuba_.

Kaiba walked down the hall to his brothers room and opened the door quietly. He didn't know if Mokuba was already asleep. He wouldn't want to wake him if he was. Kaiba approached his little brother's big bed. He stared down at his brother's peaceful silence. Kaiba took off his white jacket and tossed it on the chair. Underneath it, he was wearing one of his favorite long blue shirts. He undid the top two buttons showing off his nice chest. He hesitated a few seconds before climbing into bed next to his brother. Indeed, little Mokuba was asleep. Kaiba smiled, realizing Mokuba was exhausted but managed to text his brother right before he fell asleep. Kaiba moved in closer to his brother. He placed one hand under Mokuba's head and the other one over his body. "Seto?" Mokuba had woken up. He looked surprised and happy to see his brother laying down next to him. "Seto, you stopped working?" Mokuba gazed through the darkness and found his brother's eyes just as they were starting to close.

"Little brother, I am here." Kaiba whispered calmly. He was experiencing extreme comfort being next to his baby brother. His mind felt free from all the work that would be waiting for him in the morning. Right now none of that seemed to matter to him. He hugged Mokuba tightly and held him close to his heart before sleep took over.

A couple hours later, Mokuba was awakened by a nightmare. He almost called out to his brother but realized he didn't need to. Seto was right beside him. Mokuba clung to his brother and Seto woke instantly. He immediately wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and stroked his hair. Mokuba was dripping in sweat and very scared.

"It was just a bad dream, kid. Don't even worry about it." Kaiba's voice was strong and reassuring. Mokuba liked that. Kaiba hoped his brother would be strong and brave too. He sometimes worried people might try to take advantage of Mokuba because he was so nice and sweet all the time. Though Mokuba had certainly done a good job at not letting anyone do it so far. In fact, he was already a tough little guy. However, Kaiba was still concerned.

"I'm glad you're here Seto. I don't like sleeping by myself. I feel alone and scared." Mokuba looked at his brother sheepishly. "Sometimes I forget how close you really are." Mokuba was referring to the locket containing his big brother's picture. All he had to do was look at it and feel safe because his brother would never really leave him. He held onto it with his free hand. Kaiba was holding the other.

"I'm here for you Mokuba. Don't ever think for a second that I will abandon you when you need me."

Mokuba smiled at his brother. He was happy. His brother had always been there for him. He trusted him more than anyone would ever think possible. He just didn't understand why people disliked his brother so much. _How can anyone despise my brother when he's so awesome? I don't get it. My brother has always had haters but I'm getting sick of it! It's not right! My brother is the greatest! He's worked hard for his company and looked after me our whole life. Still people resent him and make unfair comments about him. I wish the others could see him the way I see him through my heart. Maybe then they wouldn't judge him and keep calling him a jerk!_

The two brothers continued to lay next to each other. Both boys were content and felt no shame. After all, they were family. They were two brothers who loved each other and had no problem showing it. Mokuba was filled with joy. _My brother isn't too old to be doing this_, he thought. _He used to sleep with me all the time when we were younger, but then stopped. I guess he thought it was weird or something. _Mokuba could feel Seto's quiet breathing on his face. It was so comforting to Mokuba having his brother where he could feel his warm touch. _It will help me sleep. _Though, Mokuba felt bad for Seto. He knew his poor brother was being preoccupied with thoughts that were delaying his slumber. Mokuba felt for Kaiba face and massaged it gently.

"Big brother? Please don't ever leave me. I don't know what I would do." Mokuba had a hard time getting those words out. There was a part of him that was terrified his dear older brother would one day leave him to live in this cruel world alone.

There was silence. Kaiba said nothing. His breathing even stopped.

Mokuba could feel tears forming in his eyes. _I knew it. Seto is going to leave me. _

Kaiba moved closer to Mokuba and held him tightly against his chest. He could hear quiet sobbing coming from his little brother.

"I'm not going anywhere Mokie, Kaiba whispered. You're the only thing that matters to me. I will be beside you always. I love you little brother."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh! Somebody save me! This class is so flipping boring! I can't take it anymore! I want to be outside skateboarding!" Joey stared out the window with a far off look in his eyes. He poked Yugi. "Yugi let's ditch this boring class. If I honestly have to sit through another five minutes of this crap, I'm going to lose my effing mind!" He turned and gave Tea a begging look. "Hey Tea, would you mind?"

"Don't even think about it Joey! I'm not going to stay here and take notes for you again! Besides don't you need to stay afterwards for detention?" Tea looked pissed. She was always picking up Joey's slack.

Joey rolled his eyes at the rejection. "Fine, I've got an idea. Watch this."

He got up and and walked right past the teacher to the door, ignoring the glaring stare he received.

"Get back to your seat Joseph. This class doesn't end for another thirty minutes."

"I gotta use the John. I drank way too many beers either."

"Excuse me young man, what did you say to me?!"

"Look teach, I said I had a couple drinks alright? What's the big deal? You don't honestly expect me to sit through this dumb ass class without being numb to the bone do you? Besides, I already have detention so it doesn't make much difference. It's whatever. I don't care. I've already accepted my delinquent status in life."

The other students exchanged anxious glances. They were used to Joey always getting into trouble with the teachers for a variety of things. He was the class clown. Some found it funny, others felt sorry for him. They knew enough about him to know his future was at stake if he didn't start getting his act together. The only problem was, Joey didn't care anymore.

"I'm coming with you Joey!" Yugi yelled as he chased after his best friend.

"Wait guys, what about me?!" Tea got up against her better judgement and ran after them. There was no way she was gonna stay if they weren't.

"I got to get another job." The teacher mumbled under his breath.

...

Once outside, the three friends found relief as they left the school premises.

"Wow that was close. Thanks for coming with me. I kinda thought you guys were going to chicken out and stay."

"We almost did." Tea snapped. Geez Joey, must you get into trouble every day?"

"Yes, I must. It's the only thing I'm good at." He grinned.

"Figures you'd say that." Tea still looked mad but got over it when she looked around and realized they were missing someone. "Hey, wait a second. Where's Tristan?" Tea stopped walking and looked back towards school. "We can't leave him."

"He's out of town Tea. He went to go visit his grandparents remember? Don't sweat it, he'll be back this weekend. You're doing his homework remember?" Tea glared at him.

"Oh, yeah I forgot." Tea looked at Yugi who hadn't said a word since they had been away from school. _He's still suffering, Tea realized. Poor guy. He's so unhappy with the Pharaoh being gone._

Tea was right. Yugi was still grieving and would most likely be this way for a long time. He didn't feel like talking. He was extremely depressed. He didn't want to duel anymore either. He stared at the ground fighting back the urge to yell. He didn't seem to notice his friends anxious looks as they watched him.

The friends were all quiet as they turned the corner and almost ran right into Mokuba who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Hi guys!" Mokuba called out cheerfully. He always enjoyed seeing them. "How come you guys aren't in school?"

"We could ask the same thing about you." Joey answered eyeing him suspiciously. "Does your teacher suck too?"

Mokuba frowned at him. "No Joey, Seto told me not to go to school today."

"Oh."

"Why is that Mokuba?" Yugi had finally spoken and appeared interested in Mokuba's explanation.

"Seto is home in bed. He isn't feeling well and asked me to go to the pharmacy to pick up some special medicine for him."

"That's odd, Joey exclaimed. Why doesn't he have one of his workers do that? What's really going on Mokuba? What is your brother up to?"

"Nothing Joey. That's the truth. Besides, he doesn't trust his workers. Not with issues that have to do with his health anyway. Some of them tried to kill him before remember?"

"Oh yeah, Yugi said in agreement. Is it serious?"

"I doubt that. I bet he's..." Joey was interrupted by the sound of Mokuba's phone.

"Cool ringtone!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks, hello big brother. Yes, I already got it. Yup, no problem. On my way. Need anything else? Ok, be home in ten. Love you Seto."

"Later guys! My brother's waiting for me!" Mokuba took off running towards the Kaiba mansion.

_Hmmmm. I hope Kaiba's ok. I've never heard of him getting sick before. I hope it's nothing bad. _Yugi felt strange with this deep concern for someone who had always loathed him.

"What do you think of that guys? Doesn't that seem a bit weird? I bet Kaiba's up to something and he's making Mokuba ditch school so he can do his dirty work!"

Tea looked slightly upset. "I don't know Joey, that seems a bit farfetched to me. What do you think Yugi?"

Yugi only smiled. "I believe he's really sick guys. Mokuba has no reason to lie about that."

...

Mokuba was tired but didn't stop running till he reached his home. _Seto needs me. Hang on Seto. I'm coming. I've got the medicine that will make you better. _He was out of breath, but there was no way he was slowing down. His love and concern for his brother's well being kept him going. _He's always nurtured me when I was sick. Plus, he's taken care of me as if he were my mother. Now, I need to do the same for him._

"Almost there," he panted just about ready to pass out. Up ahead, he saw Rowland knocking on Seto's door. "Hey, Mokuba yelled, Don't go in there! My brother is sick and resting. Didn't he tell you?"

Rowland looked surprised. "I need him to sign some papers. It's very important that he does it immediately."

"I understand but not right now. Seto is taking the day off. He needs this day to rest. He deserves to since he works hard every day!"

"I am aware of your brother's state, but I must get his signature for this."

"Fine, I'll do it." Mokuba grabbed the papers and read through the fine print carefully before signing on the dotted line. Seto had taught him well. "There I did it. Is that all you need from him?"

Rowland hesitated before answering. "Yes, that will do." Though he looked like he did have something else. "Send warm wishes to your brother. It feels strange to not have him working."

"I know, but he'll be better very soon, trust me. My brother is one of the strongest people I know!"

Kaiba's room was dark. All the curtains were closed. In the far corner of the room Kaiba could be found laying all alone in his bed. He had no clothes on, except for his red boxers. He was burning up with a fever. It had come on so suddenly. Mokuba had mentioned something about stress and how that could be the culprit for his unexpected illness. Kaiba figured he was right. _I'm always stressed. Stressed about Mokuba, stressed about my company, stressed about this, stressed about that. Maybe I should take a vacation. It might do me and Mokuba some good to just be away from this place for a while. I know Mokuba must get tired over always worrying about me. I know he does. I can see it in his eyes. He's worried for me, or maybe for himself. I hope he doesn't think I'm going to leave him. I told him I would never break my promise and abandon him for anything. _Kaiba sat up and grabbed his Ipod. He reached for his headphones and stuck them in his ears. He fumbled through his playlist before settling for a song. It was "_Shattered__."_ This had gotten to be one of his favorite songs lately. It suited him perfectly. Though it was only one of many. Kaiba closed his eyes and let sleep take over. After all, he never got enough of it these days.

Mokuba was in his room now. Kaiba didn't hear him come in. He was fast asleep. Mokuba didn't call out his name like he usually did. Instead, he crept over to his brother's side of the bed. _Oh Seto, you look so content when you're asleep. _Mokuba debated what he should do now. He glanced around the room. He decided to place Seto's medicine on his dresser. Mokuba felt like turning on a light. _It's so dark in here, he thought. Are those headphones he has on? Since when does he listen to music? _Kaiba opened his eyes just enough to witness Mokuba's presence. He smiled. _Good, I'm not alone anymore. _"Mokuba come here."

"You were sleeping. Sorry, I tried to be quiet. Here, I got your medicine." He opened the bag and gave it to Seto.

"Thanks kid. Can you get me something to drink? I don't have any more water bottles." Kaiba's throat was so dry, and it hurt when he talked.

"No problem. Be right back." Mokuba ran out of the room and into the pantry. He grabbed as many bottles as he could carry before heading back to his brother.

"Seto, I..." He stopped when he saw his closed brother's eyes. _Awww man. He fell asleep again! He really is sick. I guess I'll just put it on the nightstand, and he can drink it when he's ready._

Mokuba set the water and thought about leaving his brother alone but quickly pushed that option aside. _No way! I'm staying right here. My brother would do the same for me! What can I do though. _He looked around the room. His gaze fell upon Seto's computer and a stack of papers beside it. _That's it! He exclaimed excitingly. I'll help Seto with his work._ Mokuba sat down and started to rummage through the papers. He wanted to help his brother. He knew that if he didn't, Seto would only be more overwhelmed and stressed about having to catch up. He smiled. His brother was going to be so proud of him! He turned on the laptop and attempted to go to work.

"Mokuba, come here little brother." Kaiba was awake now and had been watching Mokuba.

"I want to help Seto. You're not well, and I don't want you to fall behind on your work."

"I appreciate that kid, but I don't want you to. You've already done enough for me."

"Not really. All I did was go to the store Seto. Come on please? Let me help."

"Absolutely not Mokuba. Turn it off."

Mokuba looked disappointed but didn't dare argue with his brother. "Ok," was all he said.

Seto scooted to the middle of his bed. "Come here Mokie," he whispered. He patted the bed next to him. "Come rest with me."

"Coming." Mokuba approached the bed and climbed in next to his brother. Seto pulled the blanket up over him and wrapped his arm around his body. Mokuba felt safe being this close to his brother. It was the best feeling in the world to him. "Umm Seto, I'm not sleepy yet, but I'll stay here with you."

"Thanks Mokie." He smiled lovingly at his dark haired kid brother. _He's so young and innocent, yet smarter than a lot of kids his age. He deserves the best. Now that I'm not obsessed with dueling anymore, I can actually cater more towards making the rest of his childhood memorable. He needs that after all we've been through. _Mokuba held on tightly to Seto's body. Kaiba thought it felt like he was hanging on for dear life. _Aww, how cute. He doesn't want to let go. Well, me neither little brother._

"Did you take your medicine Seto? I want you to get better. I'm not used to you being in bed before you normally are. It feels strange to me. Not to mention you're not at your desk working all hours of the day. You're a workaholic and I don't know anyone who works harder than you." A smile crept onto Seto's face, beaming at his brother's praise.

"Mokuba, don't bother going to school tomorrow."

"What?! Again?! Why Seto? I need to go. They're reviewing for an exam, and it's my turn to give a presentation."

"Too bad. You'll have to miss it. We're going on a vacation."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Mokuba woke the next morning after having one of the best nights of sleep. He felt so good and refreshed! His brother was right next to him, breathing softly. _I wonder if he's better today, Mokuba thought to himself. Probably not, he still looks weak._ Mokuba glanced at the clock. It was time for him to get up and dress for school. He very carefully removed himself from his brothers grip and headed towards the door. He stopped midway as he remembered his brother telling him not to go to school today._ He said we're taking a vacation, but Seto isn't even up yet nor does he look to be in any condition to be taking a vacation.. _ Mokuba was disappointed and sad, but figured there was no point in staying home again if Seto was still sick. He had important stuff due today and unlike Joey, he valued his education. _Err, maybe I should stay with him. He probably needs the company since he's all alone. I know I would want him to stay with me if I was the one sick. Though Seto would want me to go. I think._ Mokuba remained undecided as he pondered what he should do. _I'll come back Seto. I'm just gonna go have some breakfast._

Mokuba tuned on the stove and began cooking. He got out some bacon and filled two pans with it. Seto loved bacon. He loved it so much that he would eat about ten pieces just for a snack. Mokuba giggled as he thought about this. His brother never worried about getting fat. He didn't have to when he went to the gym every day. Though it helps when you have a gym in one of the rooms in your mansion. Mokuba focused back on what else he would have for breakfast. _Oatmeal sounds good. Seto's always telling me it's a good source of fiber. _He got out another pan and let it cook. As it cooked, he poured himself some grape juice. His favorite. Seto's was cranberry. Though for the most part, the brothers liked the same things. Or rather, Mokuba liked whatever Seto liked.

Mokuba heard a cough coming from upstairs. It was no doubt coming from his brother._ Poor Seto. He must be so miserable. I should pick him up something on my way home from school to help him feel better. _Mokuba glanced at the clock. "Yikes! I'm gonna be late!" He stuffed the last bite in his mouth before dashing upstairs to tell his brother good bye. When he got to his room, he gasped at what he saw. Kaiba's face was ghostly pale and looked horrible. "Oh Seto, I'm sorry this happened to you." Mokuba's eyes were filled with tears. He wanted to stay now. He didn't want to leave his brother in the condition he was in. _What if I go to school thinking Seto will be alright, but his illness takes a turn for the worst and I come back home to find him dead? _Tears were streaming down his cheeks now. The thought of losing his brother was unbearable. He looked at Seto with a sad face.

"Don't worry about me kid. I'll be alright." Mokuba jumped as Kaiba broke into Mokuba's thoughts. His eyes remained closed.

Mokuba was confused. His brother was obviously talking to him, but he looked like he could also be sleep talking. Mokuba thought about protesting but didn't want to upset Seto.

"I'll be back as soon as I can bro. I promise. I'm only going to school because I have to. I'll come right back as soon as it ends and make you some warm chicken noodle soup. You'll love it." Mokuba gave his brother a quick hug and left the room. Bummer, he was going to school after all. Deep down, he was really hoping he wouldn't have to.

Once Mokuba arrived at school, he took his place in the front row directly in the middle. However, he soon discovered he couldn't pay attention at all. This was practically unheard of. He almost always enjoyed his teachers and learning new material. Mokuba was finding out thinking about his brother made it impossible to concentrate on anything being discussed. Mokuba acknowledged this was bad because he had a midterm coming up.

Meanwhile, later that day in the afternoon...

"Want to go shopping with me later on Yugi? I've got tons of stuff I need to get before I leave for dance academy." Tea was sitting on a swing facing Yugi. Since Tristan was still visiting his grandparents, the two were alone. Yugi was on the swing next to her. Joey was in detention for the fourth time this week.

_What if some new evil threatened the world again? Would he come back?_ _If I was in trouble, would he help me? _These thoughts always seemed to be running through Yugi's mind. He missed Yami so much. He felt it more and more each day. He never stopped thinking about him.

"Yugi? Are you ok? You seem sad." Yugi was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't answer her. Tea knew he wasn't ignoring her on purpose. "What's wrong?" Tea asked again, despite knowing perfectly well her friend was far from ok. She was hoping he would answer so they could talk about it. Maybe then he would learn to finally let him go.

"Tea, I have to see him! He should know its so lonely with him gone!" If he won't come back on his own, them maybe I should find a way back to him! Yugi was balling now. He couldn't help it, nor could he stop. Tea frowned at him helplessly.

"Could he come back?"

"I don't know, but if he can't come here, I want to go back to Egypt."

"How? Is that even possible?"

"Yes Tea, there has to be a way somehow."

...

The day was dragging for little Mokuba. He was having a hard time. He looked around the room. Everyone seemed oblivious to the pain Mokuba was feeling inside. _They wouldn't understand anyway, Mokuba thought silently. Most of them, including this teacher, think Seto is some crazed possessed maniac who hates Yugi with a passion. Well he's not, and he doesn't hate Yugi. He just doesn't like him. Though I wish he did like him. _Secretly, Mokuba was waiting for the day when Seto and Yugi would become friends. He often pictured the two of them in the family room mansion playing video games together. Mokuba even visualized Yugi becoming the vice president of Seto's company. _If only, Mokuba thought to himself dreamily._ Suddenly, without warning the classroom door swung open and there stood Seto Kaiba himself.

Mokuba stared at him, in shock. "Big brother? Seto, what are you doing here?"

Seto crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't look sick anymore. Instead, he gave Mokuba a disapproving glance and appeared not pleased at all.

"Mokuba, I told you not to come to school today. Why didn't you listen? Did you think I was joking?" Seto ignored the curious stares from his brother's classmates.

"No, I uhh was gonna stay home, but you were still sleeping."

"Well come on. We're getting out of here now! My jet's waiting."

"Pardon me young man, Mokuba's teacher said in protest. I'm afraid Mokuba can't leave. It's crucial he stays for the duration of class. Unless of course, you have a doctor's note."

"Are you kidding me? Who do you take me for? I don't need some ridiculous note. My brother's not ill. I'm taking him away from here. He and I both need to get away for a while." He stopped and gave the teacher a angry look. "Look, I don't need to explain myself. It's none of your fucking business. Besides, he added with a smug, prideful look on his face, my brother is more brilliant than any of these runts. Being here is a waste of time for him and me. So save all your bullshit nonsense for someone who cares!"

The look the teacher gave Seto only proved she was going to do nothing but argue with him. Like it mattered. Seto wasn't the type to wait for anyone's approval before taking charge.

"Now Mokuba!"

Mokuba got up immediately. His brother was already walking down the hallway, impatient to get out of there. He was starting to feel bad for disobeying his brother's orders. Seto stopped and waiting for Mokuba to catch up.

"Seto, I'm sorry, I thought..."

Seto put his hand on Mokuba's lips to silence him and smiled. He no longer looked upset. "I'm not angry kid. I just can't stay here any longer. I'll explain why later." He crouched down and took Mokuba's hands. He looked deep into his little brother's eyes. Mokuba stared back into his brother's beautiful blue eyes. He squeezed Seto's hands.

"Oh Seto! He cried. I was so worried about you! I was afraid something awful was going to happen!" Tears, like a river, flowed from his face.

Seto reached into his jacket and pulled out an expensive handkerchief. He wiped Mokuba's wet face and hugged him. Mokuba could feel Seto's heartbeat as he continued to cry. The two brothers stayed there for another five minutes, embracing each other. There was so much love between these two brothers.

Mokuba didn't have a care in the world whenever Kaiba held him close like this. Though, there was something that was bothering him.

_Why does Seto want to leave?_ _Is it really so important that he has to come get me at school?_

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Mokuba stared out the window. He watched the ground get smaller as the Kaiba Jet took off into the air. He loved flying. He never told Seto this, but he often dreamed of being a pilot for a major airline one day. He already had some practice flying several of the Kaiba Jets. Yes, the Kaiba brothers had more than one private jet. And yes, people were jealous, very jealous. This annoyed Kaiba, but he knew how to handle it without losing his cool. A simple "Suck it" was his prideful response back to them. He both loved and hated "haters." It was the only thing that convinced him he was doing things right with his life. He hoped they stuck around and continued hating him and all his glory for years to come.

Mokuba was thinking. _Whatever I end up doing, I want to make Seto proud. That's the most important thing. He knows I'm proud of him for everything he's accomplished. _Mokuba got out his iPod and closed his eyes. He wondered where they were going. _I'll ask Seto as soon as I see him, he thought. _He was hoping Seto wasn't planning on it being a total surprise, as in you find out when you get there surprise. Mokuba was dying with curiosity because not once had he and his brother ever gone a vacation together. He didn't think Seto ever would being a workaholic and all. _Well, he thought, I suppose there's a first time for everything. _

"Oh no! Seto! My clothes!" Mokuba realized bolting up from his seat. Seto was so eager to leave earlier he didn't give me Mokuba a chance to pack anything. He looked around anxiously for his brother.

"I'm right here kid." The voice came from behind Mokuba. Seto was sitting calmly in his seat with a book open on his lap. "Don't fret, I packed your clothes and everything you need for this trip." He opened up a bottle of beer and took a long sip nearly draining the thing. "Along, he added, with your teddy bear." He had a smirk on his face as he playfully teased his brother about still having a stuffed animal.

"!" Mokuba was left speechless.

"Relax Mokuba. No one knows about it but me. Unless you've told the geek squad."

"No, why would I?"

"I know you guys talk and hang out."

"Yeah, we do Seto. Why don't you?" Mokuba watched his brother's facial expression very carefully as he eagerly awaited his answer.

**He got none**_**.**_

Seto closed his book and got up. He needed another beer.

"Seto, why can't you answer me?"

Kaiba ignored him and proceeded to the refrigerator. "Here, he tossed Mokuba a bottle. Have as many as you want. I don't care. We're on vacation."

Mokuba caught it and attempted to open it. He looked back at Seto disappointed he had dodged the question again. "Are you sure Seto?"

"Go ahead, knock yourself out kid." Seto returned to his seat and went back to reading his book.

"Ok if you say so." After a few seconds, he slammed it down. He had finished it in one gulp. "Wahoo! That stuff is the bomb! I think I will have another one. Maybe three or four more." He grinned.

Seto glanced up, grinning wildly. "Well look who's not an amateur. Good job little bro. I'm proud of you."

Mokuba was shocked but beamed. "You are?!"

"Yup, cuz you're becoming a man. Tonight we'll celebrate with wine."

Mokuba laughed. "Did you bring some? I didn't see any in the fridge."

"No, but we'll be at the island by nightfall. For now, just drink the beer. If you get sick, I'll call the doctor. That's why we have one on board."

"I doubt I'm gonna get that sick just by having a few beers Seto."

"You'd be surprised."

Mokuba still look unconvinced but nodded in agreement.

Don't drink just the beer though. Eat something too. Here, have some chips." He threw a couple bags over.

"Mmmm barbecue! My favorite! Thanks big brother! You're the best!"

"Of course little brother." He took a second to look out the window. Perfect timing, we're almost there."

"How come you're not sitting with me Seto?" Mokuba looked at his brother who suddenly appeared to be distracted.

Seto kept staring out the window. It didn't seem like he heard Mokuba.

Mokuba groaned. He hated it when his brother ignored him like that. It made him feel so unimportant.

Seto couldn't help it, nor was he doing it on purpose. He was lost in his own world. His mind was restless with endless, pointless thinking. Day after day, he fought against his demons. Terrified and overwhelmed at the thought something bad may happen to Mokuba. He knew his brother was at risk. Seto felt it was his fault since so many people loathed him for his power and wealth. He was taking Mokuba on this trip because he was hoping to get away from all that for a while. Plus, he had been feeling so down lately. There was a lot he still didn't understand. He was searching for answers. Maybe he would find them in paradise. Who knows. Kaiba sure didn't. His blues eyes were now swimming as tears began to form. Kaiba was starting to cry.

Mokuba walked up to his brother. There were two things he hated, being apart from his brother's presence and seeing his brother in agony. His face fell when he saw Seto's face. "Seto! Mokuba gasped! Are you crying?!"

Seto closed his eyes, alarmed his brother had seen him in this state. He opened them slowly and looked at Mokuba's troubled face.

Mokuba was shaking at his brother's obvious unhappiness. He was without question, in pain over something. Mokuba didn't know why he was seeing his brother like this. His brother never cried. _Never ever._

Seto quickly changed the subject.

"Mokuba, we have arrived."

"We have?"

"Well, you be the judge. I'm getting our stuff."

"But Seto what about you?" Mokuba protested. He ran up to him and stopped, blocking his way.

"Mokuba, he growled. What is the meaning of this?! Move! We're here, can't you see?! Time to get off."

Mokuba put his hands on his hips. "No way Seto." Mokuba felt very brave as he stood in front of his brother's upset face. "I'm not leaving until you tell me why the hell you were crying back there! I know somethings up so just tell me! Please! I wanna know! I'm your brother! We're supposed to tell each other everything, remember? Or have you forgotten?"

"I'm fine kid. I just want to get off. We've been in the air for the past five hours."

Mokuba didn't know what to say. He blinked back at his brother. "Why did you bring me here Seto? What about running your company? What is everyone gonna do without you?"

"My company will be fine without me for a few days. I'm not worried about it. Neither should you. Besides, I brought you here because I want you to relax and forget about everything for a while."

Mokuba wanted to keep confronting Seto but knew it wouldn't do him any good. Seto would be too stubborn. Instead, he browsed around, taking in the beautiful sights. They were at a island. It was gorgeous. It looked to be private too. Not many people around, say for a couple workers.

"You brought us here?!"

"Duh, now come. I want to go for a swim before it gets dark. We'll have a nice dinner afterwards."

Mokuba was super excited now. "Seto, how did you find this place? It's amazing!"

"I did my research. I don't just sit at my computer only doing work stuff." Seto smiled proudly.

"Cool."

"Come on, we don't have all day. Let's check into our suite and put our swim trunks on."

Seto and Mokuba walked side by side to the front desk. A young girl with dark hair was behind the counter.

Mokuba nudged his brother. "Hey she's kinda cute. Ask her out."

"Shut up Mokuba."

"After we check in, of course. Otherwise that might be awkward." He grabbed Seto's sleeve. "Hey I'm Seto Kaiba and I have money! I challenge you to a date!" Mokuba laughed at the impersonation he gave of his brother as he pictured Seto saying something like this to the girl.

Seto blushed ferociously. "You can't be serious Mokuba! I would never say something like that! I don't date. Women are a waste of my time. All they do is bitch and act stupid, like Wheeler. I think he's a transvestite Mokuba. Did I ever tell you that?"

Mokuba couldn't help it. This made him laughed loud so much, but felt guilty since he considered Joey his friend.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The girl asked, her name tag was hidden beneath her long hair. She smiled at Mokuba.

"Seto Kaiba checking in."

"Ok." She typed some things in the computer. "Do you guys need directions to your room?"

"Nope," Seto said, grabbing the two card keys from her hands. "Let's go Mokuba."

Mokuba gave the girl an apologetic look before following his brother.

Seto found their room with no trouble at all and threw his stuff on the floor. The room they were staying in was the best one money could buy. It was big and roomy, just like their mansion back home. Seto stared out the window. There was a huge pool right outside their back door.

Mokuba ran straight into the bathroom. He had to pee so bad! "I'll be right out Seto!" He called as he shut the door. "Those beers went right through me!"

"You don't have to explain Mokuba. I know what happens when you drink beer."

Mokuba laughed.

"Hurry up, I'm going out now."

"Ok, just a minute!"

Seto stepped outside and took off his shirt. He walked over to the edge of the pool but didn't go in.

"Rawr!" Mokuba came running from behind Seto and pushed him in.

"Gee thanks kid." He muttered as he broke through the surface.

"Well you were just standing there bro. A sitting duck I might add." He grinned sheepishly at his brothers face. Seto looked pissed, yet amused at the same time.

"Be right back." Mokuba went inside and came back with goggles. "I'm glad you brought these Seto. The chlorine always hurts my eyes when I don't wear them." He started tightening the straps.

"Hey look over there." Seto announced pointing to something in the distance. "Do you see it Mokie?"

"Where?" Mokuba stopped what he was doing and went to go check it out. His back was facing Seto.

**Perfect.**

Seto wasted no time. He jumped out of the pool and trotted over to Mokuba, picking him up.

"Ahh! Seto! Put me down!" I don't want to get wet yet!" Mokuba screamed.

"No chance kid. You're coming with me." Seto placed little Mokuba on his shoulders as he stepped closer to the pool. "Ready? Bomb's away!"

"Nooooo! Mokuba yelled. Too late. Seto launched him into the pool, laughing evilly.

"Looks like you're wet now kid." A huge grin was on Seto's face.

Mokuba came gasping up for air. "Ok, I guess I deserved that." He splashed Seto, but Seto dove into the pool evading it.

The two brothers continued swimming and splashing each other for another hour. They were having a great time. _Together._

**...**

"Ok, let's stop Seto. I'm starving."

"Me too."

Mokuba climbed up out of the water and dried himself off. Seto didn't.

"I'm taking a shower," he called as he left Mokuba alone. "Go watch some cartoons on tv. We'll go have dinner in a bit."

"If you say so." Mokuba ran inside after his brother. He flipped through the channels, not finding anything good to watch. _Hurry up Seto. I'm so hungry!_

Seto stripped off his board shorts and hopped into the shower. He faced the shower head and let the warm water fall on his face and flow down his body. He lathered some soap and massaged everywhere. When he was done, he sat down with the shower still going.

"Seto? Everything alright in there? You're taking a long time. Aren't you hungry?"

Seto didn't answer. He closed his eyes.

Mokuba was knocking on the door now. "Seto, I'm just gonna order room service. Take your time."

Seto fell back against the tile wall of the shower. He didn't want to get out.

The truth was, Seto was suffering. He was holding onto troublesome thoughts too afraid to tell anyone. He wanted to tell Mokuba but didn't want Mokuba to worry. Though he knew Mokuba only worried because he cared about him. Outside, Seto could hear the tv going and Mokuba thanking the room service guy for the food. Seto could smell the food. It smelled so good and he was hungry. The only problem was he didn't want to leave the shower. _Five more minutes then I'll get out._ Though he really had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

Mokuba was chowing down. He had ordered a little bit of everything. Why not when you and your brother are billionaires? He looked towards the open bathroom door. _ Somethings wrong. He's not out yet. He must be hungry. We were swimming for over an hour. Maybe somethings wrong. I know he tells me not to worry but..._

**_Mokuba was worried._**

**What else is in store on this vacation?...**

**To be continued... **


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sure gonna miss Tea. It won't be the same without her." Joey kicked at a rock in the road. He and Yugi were walking through Domino City on their way back to Yugi's house. They were getting ready to say good bye to Tea who would be leaving soon for New York to practice dance.

"Me too Joey. I almost feel like we should be going with her."

"You can't Yuge. _We can't. _She needs to go on her own. She's following her dream. I don't think it includes us."

"Why do you say that? Of course it does. We're her friends. Don't you think she would want us to come?

"Has she asked us?

"Not exactly."

"Then she doesn't. Don't worry about it Yuge. She'll be back. It's not like she's moving away for good, you know?"

"True, but I'm still going to miss her."

...

The two were coming up on Kaiba Corp. There was a notice on the gate at the front entrance.

"What do you suppose that is?" Yugi asked looking at it curiously.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" Joey sprung forward. He couldn't help himself. He needed to read it. Even though he hated Kaiba and always got jealous over what he had, Joey never gave up looking for more reasons to despise him even more. Maybe it was a notice of his company going bankrupt or him being bought out by someone else. Joey could only hope.

"Hey Yuge, Joey called, reading it. Kaiba's gone."

"What do you mean Joey?"

"Says he's on vacation._ What?! _Since when does snot nosed rich boy take vacations?"

"Whenever he wants, apparently."

Joey fumed. "That jerk!"

Yugi glanced at Joey in surprise. "Calm down Joey. He didn't go alone. I'm sure Mokuba went with him. He and his brother are probably just taking some time to enjoy themselves. What's wrong with that? They do work hard and definitely deserve to."

"Are you taking his side?"

"Not at all. I'm just pointing out there's nothing wrong with him doing that." He frowned at Joey. "You really need to get over disliking him. It's not going to help him ever like you."

"Ha, like I'd ever want to be friends with him!"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Are you serious?"

"It feels like we almost are now."

"You're crazy Yuge. Kaiba hates you more than anyone, even me."

"No, actually I believe he hates his stepfather the most."

Joey rolled his eyes. "He hates you just as much."

"He didn't seem to last time we dueled." Yugi pointed out.

"He was probably possessed by a spirit or something."

"Joey come on. Just because he's successful, powerful, and has way more than any of us ever will, doesn't mean you have to dislike him. You should at least try to be his friend."

"I have tried. We've both tried! Don't you remember Yuge? All those times? We have to walk on fucking eggshells for that guy. Always kissing up to him, begging for his help, and for what? We continue to get nothing from him. He's a stuck up, son of a bitch, pompous, windbag, bastard. He'll never change."

"Maybe he wants to change now. He did stop dueling. He even said he wanted to talk to me later."

"So what?"

"So.."

"So, did you?

"Well no."

"Precisely my point! Instead what does he do? I"ll tell you what he does Yuge. He gets on his prissy little private jet and flies his pretty little ass to God knows where to have a fucking vacation! A vacation from what exactly?! His whole life is a vacation!"

Yugi didn't know what to think. It was times like these that he wished the Pharaoh still lived inside him.

"You know what I think? Joey spat. I think he's avoiding you."

...

_That's it. I'm going in. I can still hear the shower running. Seto's never taken this long before. _Mokuba walked into the bathroom and found his brother laying against the shower wall with water gushing over him. Mokuba could barely make him out since there was so much steam in the room.

Seto's eyes fluttered open. "Mokuba I can't get up."

"Seto! Here let me help you." He lifted Seto off the floor. He was still naked. Mokuba handed him a towel. Seto wrapped it around his waist.

Seto stared at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry Mokuba. I didn't want to disappoint you."

Mokuba put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Why do you say that Seto? Is something wrong? Why are you still in the shower? It's not like you to do stuff like this."

"I know. Every time I tried to get out, I couldn't."

Mokuba looked confused. "I don't understand Seto."

"I need to tell you something Mokuba."

Mokuba looked at him. "What is it?"

_Something is bothering me Mokuba, Seto thought. _He really wanted to confide in his brother, but didn't feel the time was right. Plus he knew his brother would be only get upset and scared. Seto closed his eyes, in thought again. I_ wish I could tell you, but I don't want you to worry. _

"Seto?" Mokuba put his hand on Seto's legs. His eyes were starting to tear up.

"I promise I'll tell you Mokuba, when the time's right."

Mokuba hugged his brother. "Ok Seto. You know best."

Seto smiled. He hugged Mokuba back. He was started to feel better now that his brother was beside him. Plus, his touch was so comforting. Seto looked around the room. "I see you've already helped yourself to the food."

Mokuba pulled back laughing. "I was going to wait for you Seto, but you were taking forever!"

Seto grinned. He grabbed Mokuba's arm. "Come on kid. Let's go downstairs. I need to ask that girl something."

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you like her."

"Like hell I do."

"Seriously? Seto, she's pretty."

"I don't care."

Mokuba groaned. His brother was hopeless.

"Let's go kid." Together they walked to the front desk. The cute girl with dark hair was still there. She was on the phone.

Mokuba nudged his brother. "Now's your chance. Go for it bro."

Seto laughted. "Ha, yeah right kid. I didn't come here to waste my time."

The girl glanced at the boys and hurriedly got off the phone. "Good evening gentlemen, what can I assist you with? I trust your stay is going well so far." She smiled, this time at Seto. Mokuba grinned.

"Where's Pegasus?" I must speak with him at once!"

Mokuba gasped! "Pegasus?! Why..." Seto cut him off.

"Mokuba forgive me. I'm afraid I wasn't completely honest with you as to why we came here."

"What do you mean Seto?"

"I mean, I came here to see Pegasus."

**To be continued...**

**So, hi guys. :D This chapter was a little shorter than most of the other ones. Some will just turn out that way I guess. :)**

**Anyways, regardless of how short they are, I hope you guys are enjoying! Feel free to tell me what you think! I appreciate the love I've already gotten so far. It makes me happy. I'll update as often as I can. **

**Peace out! **


	7. Chapter 7

It was early afternoon on a Saturday. Yugi was in his room trying to concentrate on his studies. Things weren't going too well with that. He was repeatedly interrupted by many voices heard downstairs as people flocked inside Mr. Mutou's game shop. Yugi's grandpa's shop had become quite popular all of a sudden. People were coming in to purchase cards. It was crazy busy! So much more than usual. It made Yugi curious. Why now? Had a new card suddenly turned up in his grandpa's possession and now he was selling it? No, Yugi highly doubted that. Besides, his grandpa would have informed him immediately if something like that were to happen. Yugi was about to go down and find out for himself when his best friend burst through the door, nearly smacking Yugi's face with the door.

"Ahh! Sorry Yuge. I wasn't trying to hit you, I swear!"

Yugi laughed. "It's ok Joey. I was going to go check out why there's so many people downstairs. You don't know what's going on do you?"

Joey shook his head. "Negative, but I did happen to hear the words Kaiba uttered a few times. I didn't stick around to listen because the last thing I need to hear is people talking about him! I'm so sick of everything always having to be about Kaiba! Who cares? Scumbag!" He looked at Yugi who was putting two and two together.

"Joey, that's it! Somehow, I bet word got around about how Kaiba announced he's not dueling anymore, and now people are here trying to improve their decks by buying more of Grandpa's cards! They're excited because they know they have a chance now since one of the best duelists in the world, who they could never defeat, isn't going to be dueling anymore!"

Joey gave him a questioning look. "You really think so Yuge? I don't know. You're still going to be dueling right? You've taken down Kaiba a few times don't forget. That makes you even better than him. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not saying I'm disappointed he stopped. I can't stand Kaiba always being in the spotlight and being so cocky about it." Joey always talked with anger and resentment when Kaiba was the subject. He didn't think too highly of him.

_Or maybe you don't like him always winning against you. _Yugi knew these thoughts were best kept from Joey. It would only upset him more.

Joey looked at Yugi. "Hey, you _are_ still going to keep dueling right? I can't imagine what life would be like if you stopped too. That would be so weird. Though if you did, I would understand because you have more of a reason to quit than moneybags does."

Yugi looked at his friend. His eyes were kind. "I will admit I have thought about it Joey, but I don't think I can bring myself to do it. As much as I wanted to before, I realize now that life goes on. Including me dueling. So many people have cheered and kept their faith in me. Including you Joey, and the rest of the gang. I can't let you guys down. Yugi glanced towards his closet for a second. The door was closed. He kept staring at it. He almost wished the Pharaoh was in there, waiting to come out and announce he wasn't really gone. But like he just admitted, life goes on. With or without people you care about.

"What a relief! I was getting kind of worried when you said you've had enough. Take a moment and think about what you've done for the world so far. We have seen you stand up to other duelists with evil ambitions and stop an evil that threatened the world, Yuge. If you stop, everything will fall apart again. The world still needs you Yuge."

Yugi sighed. "Thanks Joey I'm glad you feel that way, but it wasn't me alone. It was Pharaoh Atem and all my friends that stopped the evil too. In all honesty, I never wanted to stop dueling in the first place. I only said I was because"...Yugi stopped.

Joey looked concerned as his eyes focused on Yugi. "What is it Yuge?"

Yugi looked at his best friend, fighting back tears. Not only did he feel extremely sad after the Pharaoh left, but he felt strange too. He often found himself going from one emotion to another in a matter of seconds. He couldn't help it. "Do you think there's a way for him to come back Joey?"

Joey looked doubtful. "I don't know Yuge. Do we need him to come back?

"I do."

Joey looked away. "Why Yugi? Why can't you leave him in the past where he belongs?

Yugi could feel a tear edge its way down his face. His best friend didn't seem to understand him. It made Yugi even more downhearted.

"You are aware I'm still here right Yuge? I'm your best pal. You don't have to worry about me going anywhere."

Yugi put his hands on his lap. "I know."

Joey bit his lip. He felt bad now. Yugi was his best friend. He hated to see him so distraught over this. "Look Yuge, I miss him. Maybe not as much as you, but I do. Joey looked to Yugi, before adding, "And I wish he was still here too."

Yugi smiled at Joey. He was glad Joey was showing more signs of sympathy. _Joey has always been there for me. He's never turned his back on me or tried to hurt me in any way. So perhaps he's right. Maybe I should be thankful I didn't lose him too. That could easily happen at any time. I don't want him to think I don't care about him anymore._

Joey broke into Yugi's thoughts.

"Don't worry pal. Hang in there. We'll find a way to get through this together, just like we always have. We just got to have a little faith. If anyone can do that, it's you, Yuge."

"Hey you two! Are you guys hungry? I ordered Chinese." Yugi's grandpa was calling up to them from downstairs.

Joey was on his feet in a heartbeat. "Food! Oh man, my stomach will love you! Coming Gramps!"

Yugi had to laugh at that. "Are you sure Joey? Didn't you just eat before you came?"

"Come on Yuge! You should know me by now that I always have room in my stomach! Hurry up and join me before I eat it all!"

"Alright Grandpa, we're coming!" Yugi ran after Joey as the two best friends made their way down to the food.

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed helping himself to the food. "You rock Gramps."

"Say Grandpa, why was it so busy earlier?"

Mr. Mutou gave a look of disbelief to Joey as he hastily began eating everything in sight before turning to answer his grandson. "Don't you young ones think it's strange how Kaiba left suddenly?"

Yugi gasped, Joey didn't stop eating.

"I think he and his brother just wanted to get away, right Grandpa?" Yugi looked around the shop. _Now that I think about it, something seems rather strange about Kaiba randomly deciding to leave. Why now? What about his company? That guy is always hard at work. He wouldn't honestly run away, would he? He did take Mokuba with him, but of course he had to. They never go anywhere without each other._

Mr. Mutou looked anxious. "No Yugi. I'm afraid that's not it. The reason why so many people were here is because they want to be able to defend themselves by having a stronger deck. There are rumors going around that an evil presence is rising again. It's making people apprehensive. They think that's why Kaiba left. To escape it."

This caught Joey's attention as he dropped his fork. However, clearly he had no clue what Mr. Mutou had just said. He was more focused on the "Kaiba part." "See Yuge, I told you! Kaiba's running away like a little coward. I had a feeling he was trying to avoid something."

"No actually Joey, Kaiba would have stayed. Don't forget, he's got one of the best decks around. Why would he leave? He helped us destroy the ancient evil before remember? I don't think he knows anything yet about a new evil like what Gramps just said."

Mr. Mutou nodded his head. "I agree with Yugi. Kaiba may be arrogant but he's no idiot. He wouldn't miss another opportunity to demonstrate how powerful he really is."

Joey had a blank look on his face. He was lost. "I don't get it. A new evil? Like before? How could this happen again and why are we just now hearing about this?"

Mr. Mutou sighed. "I've never heard about it till this very day Joseph, when all the youngsters came in. Where exactly they heard this, I have no clue."

Yugi started feeling hopeful. "If the word's in danger again, then that means we need the Pharaoh to come!" _Could it be possible? Oh, Pharaoh! There might be a way after all!_

"Hey hold on a sec, Yuge." Joey had given this some thought and seemed to finally be catching on.

How is it that people are finding out about this new evil before us? Now forgive me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that seem just the tiniest bit strange to you?"

Yugi nodded. "It does Joey."

"Maybe we shouldn't even be worrying about it. There's a pretty good chance this is all some kind of joke. Nothing else makes sense, Yuge. We just got done saving the world. How could a new evil already be starting again?"

"Did they say anything else Grandpa? Like who it could be."

Mr. Mutou took a moment to think. "Well, come to think about it, they did say something about someone seeking revenge, but I haven't the slightest idea who that could be or if that's even part of this new evil. It was only something I heard."

"How can we believe them? We haven't heard anything. In fact, I'm willing to bet it's nothing more than a silly joke. They probably just want to scare people." Joey was getting frustrated at the thought of people punking them, the heroes of Domino City who just saved their butts.

"Well, keep your eyes and ears open. You kids might hear something soon. In the meantime, you guys be careful." Mr. Mutou yawned. "Yugi would you mind closing up shop? I need to rest now. It's been one of those days for me."

"Of course Grandpa. Sleep well."

Mr. Mutou left the two boys alone to think. They were both silent for a while.

Yugi turned to Joey. "Well I guess we'll just wait to see what happens."

"Honestly Yuge, why would Kaiba leave?"

"I told you Joey. He wanted to get away from all this for a while."

"From all this? You mean this new evil, right? So he knows then. He must."

"I don't know Joey. We should be careful just in case like my Grandpa suggested."

"Wait, didn't he also say it was someone seeking revenge? We've heard that so many times and from one person! Kaiba always wants revenge for you beating him, Yuge!"

"Uh Joey, that doesn't really makes sense. Kaiba's not that evil. Besides, he already got his revenge. Remember? It was just a couple days ago. You remembered what happened afterwards don't you?"

"Oh yeah, he destroyed his cards big deal."

"See, Kaiba doesn't know nor could he be the new evil! Joey, if it was Kaiba or if he knew, why would he have destroyed his cards? That would be foolish on his part."

Joey thought back to Kaiba bombing his briefcase, setting all his precious cards on fire. "I guess you have a point there Yuge. I didn't really think about it that way."

"Don't worry Joey. We just have to stick together. If we do that, we'll be fine."

"Right Yuge. We should probably tell Tea and Tristan when we see them. They need to know about this too."

"Yup I'm gonna go call them now."

Yugi was starting to feel hopeful. In his heart, he had a feeling the Pharaoh may come back after all.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

It was official. Seto had lost his effing mind.

Mokuba was standing a few feet away from his brother. He had no idea why the hell Seto would bring them here to see someone who had once taken both their souls and trapped them against their will. He was confused beyond reason as he stood staring at his brother's wild face as Seto made it clear the true reason why they were here on this God forsaken island. So much for their "_vacation._" _Yeah Right. _Mokuba should have known his brother wouldn't do something this crazy and out of character. His brother never wanted to have any fun. He was all work and no play. Until now, Mokuba felt no reason to seriously consider the possibility of there being an alternative motive behind coming here.

"Seto." Mokuba said quietly. It was almost in a whisper. He was quivering in fear. His heart was beating fast, sweat was forming on his forehead, and he started to feel weak in the legs. He stepped closer to his brother feeling as though he may faint. He wanted Seto to catch him if he fell.

Seto was looking through the open front door as he impatiently waited for the girl to tell him where Pegasus would be. He was in no mood to wait and had zero tolerance for incompetence from anyone. "Well, where the hell is he?" I don't have all day to sit here wasting my time waiting! Tell me where I can find him and make it snappy!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but I don't know who you're talking about. I've never heard that name before. Perhaps you're in the wrong place?" The girl seemed rather taken back by Seto's sudden outbursts of fury in trying to locate someone who sounded very much like a mythological creature.

Seto slammed his hands down on the desk. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I know he's here! I can feel his evil everywhere!" Seto was livid! He was about to say something else when he noticed Mokuba trembling. A sight he hated to see.

"Mokuba?" Seto's face instantly softened. His eyes began to water with concern as he took in the fear his brother bestowed upon his face.

"Seto, please don't do this. I can't bear to have him take you away from me again." Mokuba reached over and held on to Seto's arm with both of his hands for comfort. He needed him for support for little Mokuba didn't think he could stand on his legs much longer. He was feeling lightheaded with anxiousness over being here looking for Pegasus. A chill went down his spine as his memory reminded him of what it felt like being locked up in Pegasus's dark cellar. The only hope he had was the faith he had in his brother coming to rescue him. A faith that could never be broken.

"Mokuba you must know I would never let that happen. I'll kill him before he even has a chance to hurt you. I swear I will Mokuba."

Mokuba held on tighter. He buried his face deep within his brother's jacket. "No Seto. Let's go home. I do not like Pegasus and there's no way I want to be around if he's here. I'll never forgive him for what he did to you and me! If Yugi hadn't defeated him then our souls would still be trapped. Remember Seto?"

Seto bit his lip. He remembered all too well what his rival had done. Yugi had come to their rescue_ and_ he had done it more than once. Yugi was always nice even when Seto was an asshole. Seto had a hard time understanding why, but he did admire this quality in his old rival.

"I need something from him Mokuba." Seto put his arms around his little brother in a comforting hug. He closed his eyes as he pondered over the past. He remembered what it felt like when Mokuba had been taken from him by Pegasus. Anger, hate, and sheer determination were the strongest emotions going through his mind. He wanted to kill Pegasus for putting them both through such horrid agony.

Mokuba glanced at his brother with his big eyes. He was filled with curiosity. "What could you possibly need from him Seto? We have everything we need don't we?"

"I don't _need _anything from that psychopath Mokuba. What I need is his _life. _I want to have peace of mind knowing he's dead and in the ground and won't be alive anymore to _ever _harm you or threaten my company again."

Mokuba couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother wanted to murder someone! Was he being for real? Would he actually attempt to kill Pegasus?! Mokuba didn't know how to respond to this. Seto turned and walked off, leaving him. He wasn't going to wait for an answer.

_Mokuba doesn't understand, Seto thought. I was willing to do anything to rescue him, even risk my life._ _Pegasus made me furious for kidnapping him! I'm not about to sit back and take the chance that something like that will happen ever again! I'm going to take control and dispose of Pegasus all together! My little brother doesn't know it, but I have nightmares of freaky psycho maniacs coming for him_. _Freaks like Pegasus! That is why he must die! I will not allow him to mess with me or my brother!_

Mokuba was frightened. He didn't like Pegasus, but the thought of killing him and by his brother didn't seem right. "Seto, you're not a killer." Mokuba looked up to his brother and always would, but this talk about killing someone, even if he had evil intentions, didn't seem justifiable. "Let's just let it go. Please take me home now."

"I have let it go Mokuba, but I can't overlook it anymore. My dreams are being haunted by him coming after you and taking you away again."

Mokuba didn't want to argue but believed the best thing they could do right now is just leave. "Seto, I don't think we have to worry. He hasn't done anything else and its been so long since Duelist Kingdom."

"That's not the point kid. We need to get rid of him _before _he has the chance to do anything else." Seto turned to the dark-haired girl who was trying to listen to their conversation without being obvious. "Forget it. I'll find him on my own. Come Mokuba."

Mokuba realized it was best to do what his brother wanted. "Ok, where are going to look Seto? Pegasus could be anywhere! How do you know he's even on this island?"

"He asked me to come."

Mokuba gasped. "What? He wanted to see you?! Why? What does he want with you?"

"He told me I would find out once I came."

Mokuba stopped walking. _Wait a second, he thought. Something's not right. That doesn't sound like Seto. He would never come here just because someone told him to. He would ask for the reason and then make a decision based on whether or not it's in his best interest. _

Seto stopped a few feet ahead and turned around. He could tell by the look on Mokuba's face that he was questioning his judgement. Seto sighed. "It's alright kid. I know what I'm doing. Trust..." He had been cut off by the sound of his cell ringing. Seto dug deep into his coat pocket and found his phone.

It was from a restricted number.

"Yes?" Seto spoke confidentially but sounding annoyed.

"Oh hello Kaiba-boy! How good it is to hear your voice! It's been too long! You really should keep in touch more often! Or at least write once in a while to let me know how things are going! How's Mokuba? I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."

_"Pegasus!" _Seto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Mokuba stared in horror at his brother. "Seto, don't talk to him please!"

"My dear Kaiba-boy, Pegasus taunted evilly over the phone. Whatever are you doing on that island all alone? I hope you're not looking for me. Though if I was there, we would certainly have a nice little get together. You do like sushi right? It's one of my favorites. We could even have ourselves a nice little duel. Mokuba can of course come too. I know you don't go anywhere without him." Pegasus voice was so loud and mockingly even Mokuba could hear him.

"Pegasus! Where the hell are you? You asked me to come here! Now show yourself! I demand you to at once!"

"Come now Kaiba-boy. Is that any way to talk to a good old friend like me? You better be nice Kaiba, for you know what I can do if you aren't."

"How dare you threaten me! You better cut the bull shit and tell me what the hell you called me here for Pegasus!" Seto's face was burning up with fury. If Pegasus was in front of him instead of over the phone, there would be nothing stopping Seto from strangling him to death.

"I left Kaiba boy. I sensed you were not too happy with my invitation to come and see me. Forgive me, but I'm not quite sure why. You and I had so much fun dueling at my Duelist Kingdom Tournament! I thought we were friends Kaiba boy!"

"You piece of filth. How dare you even entertain the idea of me even _thinking_ about stooping down to the level of associating myself with the likes of _you_!"

"Oh my! Sounds like someone needs a hug! If I were there Kaiba boy, I would give you one or even ten! Maybe even buy you a teddy bear too!"

"That would be the last move you'd ever make."

"Seto, what does he want?" Mokuba was upset and didn't like his brother talking to Pegasus.

Seto was very agitated. He was holding the phone, but his hand was shaking quite noticeably. Anger surged through his body. Sweat was accruing on his forehead. "Look Pegasus, you listen to me dammit! I'm not interested in playing these hide and seek games. Since you're not here like you said you would be, I'm leaving. I've got a brother to look after and a company to run! When you decide to face me, do it at Kaiba Corp. Otherwise, stay the fuck out of my life!" Kaiba threw his phone on the ground and kicked it as hard as he could.

Mokuba looked at his brother. "Seto, I'm confused. _What is going on_?"

Seto put his hands in his pockets and stared down at his shoes. The wind started blowing just then making his hair cover his eyes. He closed his eyes as he took in the sounds of the wind. "He invited me here. I didn't want to come at first but the idea of using this opportunity to take Pegasus down felt good to me Mokuba. That is why we came. Believe me, I had no intention of ever looking him in the eye again for as long as I should live."

Mokuba went over to a nearby bench and sat down. Seto gave him a curious stare. "I don't want him near you Seto. He might take you away forever." Mokuba put his legs up and hugged them close to his body. He looked to Seto for reassurance.

"I'd like to see him fuck with me again Mokuba. I'll tear him apart." Seto walked over to his brother and sat down next to him. He put his hand on Mokuba's hand and squeezed it.

Mokuba closed his eyes and scooted closer to his brother. He rested his head on Seto's shoulder.

"What happens now Seto?"

"We're going home kid."

_What if Pegasus is waiting for us? _

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Seto got up and headed over to the Kaiba jet. Mokuba hesitated. He was still tripping over the possibility of running into Pegasus once they arrived back at the Kaiba mansion. Seto stopped when he could not hear Mokuba's footsteps behind him. Without turning around he said.

"Don't worry about Pegasus, Mokuba. He should know better to never mess with me."

Mokuba looked up with big, worried eyes. "Oh Seto, how can you be sure? That creep could be outside Kaiba Corp waiting to attack us when we get home!"

Seto closed his eyes and stopped walking. Those words coming from his brother's mouth hurt Seto. The last thing he desired was for any harm to come to his brother. Seto knew what he must do. He turned around and walked right in front of Mokuba. He held his arms out and smiled at his little brother. Mokuba didn't need another hint. He jumped into Seto's outstretched arms and wrapped himself around Seto's neck.

"Seto! I'm still scared! I know you're right but I...I...I just don't want to lose you again!" Mokuba squeezed his brother even tighter. He didn't want to let go. He felt safe. He always did. Seto had never betrayed his trust in him.

Seto couldn't help but smile. Mokuba was the only one who could make him smile like this. He loved his brother, and he knew how much Mokuba loved him. Seto would do anything to make sure no harm ever came to him. Looking into his brothers eyes, it pained Seto deeply to see his brother worried about someone like Pegasus bringing harm to his little family. Seto was a bit concerned himself. He did not exactly trust Pegasus, but knew it was best for Mokuba's sake to never show his fear.

"You about ready to go kid?"

Mokuba nodded his head. "I suppose. I know you're anxious to get back to work."

"I'm eager to sleep in my own bed again."

Mokuba laughed. "You mean your desk."

Seto grinned. "Yeah, that's what I said kid. My bed."

Mokuba laughed. "You know Seto, you really should sleep in your bed more often. Do you need a teddy bear to help you and cuddle with? I've got a..."

Rawr! To distract Mokuba from finishing his sentence, Seto swooped Mokuba up and lifted him up onto his shoulders. Mokuba loved it when his brother did this.

"Whoa!" Mokuba started to giggle a bit. This reminded him of how when they were younger, Seto would carry him around a lot on his shoulders just like this. He couldn't really complain, for he did have a good view since Seto was pretty tall.

Seto pinched Mokuba's legs gently. "I've good thanks little brother. Besides you're like my little teddy bear. It's a shame you're head's not softer. I sometimes want to use it for a pillow." He grinned at the now reddened Mokuba. Mokuba knew his brother was only joking. He and Seto sometimes slept in the same bed together. It was quite common and there didn't necessarily have to be a reason for it. Usually Mokuba would wander into his brother's room when he had trouble sleeping, was sick, or had a nightmare. Seto didn't mind. He actually preferred it to sleeping alone.

When they reached the jet, Seto let Mokuba down. He climbed in with Seto right behind him.

They were going home.

...

Yugi let out a long sigh. His mind was restless again. He was by himself with his hands on his legs. The gentle, quiet wind was blowing his hair in his face. Yugi didn't mind, or he didn't seem to notice. He gazed upon the crowds of people, searching each one for a familiar face. There was only one he wanted to see. He thought about his best friends and pondered what life would be like if the Pharaoh came back and could be one of them. _If he was here, sitting next to me, we would have so much to talk about. We could go places, travel, finish school together...we could do just about anything. _

Yugi was sitting on a bench close to Kaiba Corp. Kaiba of course wasn't inside working. He hadn't returned yet. Yugi wondered when he would be back and if he was even alright. He felt embarrassed being filled with curiosity over Kaiba's well being. _ "Ahh, who cares?! Forget about him Yuge!"_ Yugi could hear Joey's voice in his head. Yugi knew all too well Joey probably hoped Kaiba's jet would blow up on the way back. Yugi, on the other hand, kinda cared about Kaiba as a friend. Despite Kaiba repeatedly declining offers to officially becoming friends. Regardless, Yugi had done a good job showing he cared for Kaiba by coming to Kaiba's rescue on a several different occasions. Sadly, Kaiba never changed his mind about Yugi. Until recently that is, when Kaiba announced he was done dueling immediately after beating Yugi. He had walked off saying, "I'll talk with you later Yugi." The look on Kaiba' face was not entirely antagonistic as it usually was. It made Yugi think Kaiba was maybe changing his hardened heart and rethinking a friendship with him. After Kaiba destroyed his cards, and vowed to never play again, he left everyone stunned. Especially Yugi. Nobody else expected that from him. They all knew it was way out of character for Kaiba to stop doing what he was so passionate about. Not to mention, he was one of the best. His announcement happened so suddenly. And after just being declared the victor over Yugi? It didn't make sense. In fact, Yugi often found himself never really "understanding" Kaiba's thinking.

An uneasy feeling about what was in store for the days ahead was overcoming and troubling Yugi. He was concerned for not only him and his friends, but for Seto and his brother also. With the thought of the Kaiba brothers going though his mind, Yugi glanced towards the front gates of Kaiba Corp. _Be careful Kaiba. Keep a close eye on Mokuba. You guys could be in danger. We all could._

_"You be careful Yugi." _

Yugi jumped. _That voice?! It sounds so familiar! Could it be possible?_ Yugi used caution with his feelings. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Again. No, there was no way it could be who he thought it was. Still, with a spark of hope burning inside his soul, he called out. "Pharaoh? Is that you?" Yugi knew he heard him. _ But where is he? Where is his voice coming from?_ Yugi was on his feet now, glancing every which way for a any sign of him.

"I'm right here Yugi."

The Pharaoh appeared suddenly not far from Yugi. He was standing with one hand on his waist and the other hanging loosely at his side. A proud, confident grin was on his face as he smiled at Yugi. He wasn't dressed like a Pharaoh would be dressed. Instead, he was wearing all black with a chain necklace dangling from his neck. He started to walk towards the flabbergasted shorter version of himself.

Yugi kept staring_, _frozen by his own doubt. He was pretty convinced this was only an illusion.

"Yugi." The Pharaoh stopped in front of Yugi and looked deep into his eyes. He was searching for that connection the two of them had shared not long ago. The Pharaoh's eyes revealed mystery, love, and admiration for his other half. The Pharaoh had missed Yugi terribly. Probably just as much as Yugi missed him, if not more. He was happy to be standing in front of Yugi, who meant so much more to him than just a friend. He was a part of him and part of his soul. They would be forever bonded together in spirit and in heart even if they couldn't always be with each other.

"It's good to see you again. My friend."

Yugi began to tremble as his lips caught tears that had already fallen from his eyes. He was feeling really emotional right now, and the last thing he wanted was to be tricked into thinking this could somehow be real. He wouldn't know how to bear that kind of torture. He wanted the wishing, wanting, and dreaming silenced and peace placed in his heart about what had taken place in the past and what he must now learn to accept as reality. Living in a dream world, was not the way he should be living his life. Yugi stared at the person in front of him. He wasn't exactly taking this in. He felt he was experiencing yet another one of his dreams. The ones where he tossed and turned late at night as he called out for Pharaoh to come back. He had dreamt so many times of his return. Night after night, he came to find, those had just been dreams, nothing more. Surely, this was just one more of them. It had to be. Yet, the Pharaoh was standing before his eyes and did appear to be real. _Did that mean his dreams were finally over with, and he was witnessing the real return of the Pharaoh? The kind of return where he would stay forever?  
_

The Pharaoh looked confused. He studied the expression Yugi had on his face. It reminded him of how he used to look when he was concentrating on a very important duel. The Pharaoh took a step closer and gently placed his hand on Yugi's hand. "Are you alright, Yugi? What's going on with you? Talk to me, please."

Yugi appeared to be in a state of shock and denial. This was surreal to him. He didn't know how to respond.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"No." Yugi was staring at the Pharaoh's hand. It felt really warm as the Pharaoh continued holding Yugi's hand. "It's just, well...I uh...Is it really you Pharaoh?"

"Yes, Yugi it is me. This is for real and not one of your dreams."

Yugi dropped to his knees and wept. Tears sprang from his eyes. So long had he gone on living and allowing the departure of the Pharaoh to trouble his lonely heart and soul. Now, here he was. Alive and well before him.

The Pharaoh was on his knees too. He put his arms around Yugi, and hugged him close. Yugi's head was on the Pharaoh's heart. He could hear his heartbeat. It was beating quite rapidly. It was a comforting sound to Yugi. The sound went straight into his own heart where it would stay forever. It sent chills down his spine. He would never let go. Never. This wouldn't be like before. No, this time he would fight to keep the one he really had grown close to with him always. He would find a way to make this moment last forever. The Pharaoh meant so much to him. No one had believed in him more than the Pharaoh had. If it hadn't been for their special bond, Yugi probably wouldn't have had the strength to get through a lot of what he was able to get through. He had won tough duel battles against enemies who wanted to hurt the ones who mattered most to him. It was because of the Pharaoh's faith in him, he had triumphed at all. His friends had faith in him too, but it was nothing compared to the Pharaoh's faith.

"Yugi, I'm glad you're safe, but I must tell you. I came back to warn you of an evil rising up again. You and the others must be extremely careful. You are all in danger. I don't have much time to explain, but you must find a way to stop it somehow."

Yugi frowned. He didn't like the sound of that one bit. "You're going to stay and help us, aren't you Pharaoh? That is why you came back is it not?"

The Pharaoh looked away. A shadow of sadness and shame was cast on his face. "I wish I could stay Yugi. I'm afraid I can't. I am unfortunately still bound by the rules of my own time and place. My time with you can only be temporary.

"Oh." Yugi stared down at his feet, disappointed.

"Unless..." The Pharaoh's voice trailed off.

"Unless what Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh folded his arms across his chest. "There is a way for me to come back for good Yugi, but it requires you finding an extremely rare and powerful item called the millennium heart. Once found, and after it's true power is unlocked, only then will I be able to come back and live amongst you and the others. Till then, I can only appear for a short period."

"Where can I find this Millennium heart Pharaoh? I've never heard of it before."

"I know Yugi. It won't be an easy task. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. It's up to you now."

With that, the Pharaoh was gone.

Yugi had so many questions. How was there another millennium item? Where was it? What did it look like? How would he unlock its powers? Why was the Pharaoh able to come back just now? How did he know Yugi and his friends were in danger?

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Yugi stared at the place where the Pharaoh had just been standing. Sadness was once again overcoming him. He tried to fight it but it was inevitable. Being able see the Pharaoh earlier that day kept replaying through his memory. He had never been good with good byes to begin with, but saying good-bye to someone who never should have left his side had inflicted excruciating pain on Yugi's heart. As time went on, Yugi slowing began loosing hope. Yet, a desire deep within Yugi to be bonded once more with his other spirit still existed. Yugi wanted him to come back and stay forever. He had no interest to go on wanting that or living in a fantasy dream world hoping it would one day happen. No, he was over waiting. Enough was enough. It was time for it to become a reality already. Sadly, reality had proven to be cruel for little Yugi. He was still alone.

Yugi sighed heavily and took a deep breath. _I wish he would have stayed to tell me more about how I'm supposed to find the only thing that will bring him back. He left too soon. I didn't even get a chance to tell him how much I miss him._ _He probably has no idea what I've been feeling since he's been gone. He might think I'm fine, but if he saw my tears then he knows I'm still suffering. Surely he picked up on that whether or not he saw me balling, but it's been so long since he left. Maybe he can't sense what I'm feeling anymore. He knew where to find me though so I don't know. I may be crazy to think a bond still lives on when he and I are separated. Unless it's the type of bond that was meant to last __**forever.**_

...

_ Alright let's get back to the Kaiba brothers._

A bunch of people and several news reporters were standing outside Kaiba Corp waiting to harass the two brothers once they arrived back home. Seto saw them and groaned. "Great. Don't these fools have anything better to do than to sit around waiting to ask me dumb questions I will not comment on?"

Mokuba shook his head. "I guess not Seto." He looked out the window and glanced down towards the people. He scanned the crowd wondering if Pegasus was hiding somewhere close.

Seto noticed with a slight frown upon his face. "Mokuba, I promise you no one will lay a hand on you ever again."

Mokuba nodded but kept staring out the window. "Seto, there are a lot of people down there. It's going to be hard for us to get inside."

Seto tilted his head back. "Not if I can help it kid." He had that infamous pissed off look on his face as he put on his Bluetooth to call Rowland. Rowland answered immediately. He knew not to make Kaiba wait for anything. Kaiba had no tolerance for slow people. "Rowland, clear those people out of here! I'm about to land, and I have no desire to be bothered by a bunch of morons asking me where I've been for the past few days. I'm tired and Mokuba and I want to be left alone. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir. I'm on it."

Seto sighed heavily. He was angry and restless. "Damn Pegasus! He will regret wasting my time! I expected him to know better!" He was furious Pegasus was still on the loose and remained a threat to him and precious Mokuba.

"Yeah, kick his ass! He'll be sorry he ever messed with you, Seto!"

"Oh I plan to Mokuaba. There's no doubt about that. I'll make him regret threatening my family again."

Mokuba knew his brother was serious. Seto didn't joke around about anything.

A couple of moments later, they were on the ground and walking towards the front entrance to the Kaiba mansion. Seto still looked bothered as he avoided giving anyone eye contact. Mokuba tugged on Seto's sleeves. "Don't be mad Seto. We did have fun while we were gone. And even though we're back, things will be ok because we have each other."

Seto wasn't paying attention. He almost ran into someone who was trying to get information on why he had left. Seto put up his hand to the guy's face.

"What's wrong with you people? I could have you all arrested for harassment! Stupid fuckers!"

The person gasped but didn't turn to leave.

Seto stuck his middle finger in his face. "What are you waiting for? Think I'm joking?! This is my home. See the word's Kaiba Corp? That's _my_ name. I live here! So move, and get the hell out of my way now!"

Mokuba frowned at the guy but approached him to explain the reason for Seto's behavior. "My brother and I just got back, and we really don't want to deal with anyone now. Can't you see my big brother is upset? It would be best if you all leave." Mokuba felt embarrassed when Seto was blunt and mean to people like that. However, Mokuba realized Seto needed to be that way so people would know he wasn't someone the world could just walk all over.

Seto kept going till he reached the front door. "Don't explain yourself Mokuba. These _people_ don't need to know anything about us. Haven't I taught you to trust no one but yourself and me?"

Mokuba sheepishly looked at the ground. Deep down, Mokuba didn't want him nor his brother to be so distant from everyone. To think, if Seto could actually have some friends. Like Yugi...

Was that even possible?

Once inside, Mokuba headed into the spacious family room and collapsed on the couch. He didn't have the strength to make it up to his room. He was tuckered out. Seto came in behind him after slamming the door on a few reporters who had hidden in the bushes. "Damn those idiots are annoying! I wasn't even gone a week, and those people act like I died and came back to life after a few days!" He walked past Mokuba who was already snoring softly and headed up to his headquarters. He had to get back to work. There is no rest for the wicked.

...

Up in his room, Seto couldn't get back in the work zone. He was distracted. So much was on his mind and most of it was centered on him and his brother. Like always. Seto paced back and forth, irritated and worried. Something caught his eye on his desk. It was his phone. He glanced at the blinking light and pushed the button. The voice he heard coming from it, sent shivers racing through his spine.

"Kaiba-Boy! I do hope you made it home safely! Flying can be quite dangerous you know! Though I've always enjoyed it! Probably because I fly first class just like you Kaiba-Boy! Just one of the perks for being rich you know! Anyways, I hope you're not still mad about our little chat earlier. If you ask me, I rather enjoyed it! Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't talk for long. I've got things to do! Say hello to that kid brother of yours for me! Thanks Kaiba-Boy! Ta-Ta, I'll be in touch!"

"Pegasus!" Seto fumed. That was it. Seto was going to snap. With no thought to what he was about to do, Seto took his hand, picked up the phone, turned around, and threw it as hard as he could across the floor and out the window. The glass shattered loudly and fell to the ground. "That bastard! Seto yelled. I wanna kill him!"

Downstairs, Mokuba was awakened from the sound of the glass breaking and Seto screaming. He instantly panicked and feared Seto was in danger. "Oh no! Seto! Hang on I'm coming!" Mokuba wasted no time. He bolted up and took the stairs two at a time. When he entered Seto's room, he didn't see his brother. He looked around the room, but there was no sign of him anywhere. "Seto? Where are you? Are you hurt? I heard a crash."

No response.

Mokuba started to freak out. "Seto?! Please answer me! I'm scared!" Mokuba didn't know what to do if he couldn't find Seto.

"I'm fine, Mokuba."

The voice surprisingly came from outside. Seto was standing on the edge of his deck staring out at the world around him. He had quickly recovered from his anger episode and appeared to be alright. Mokuba ran over to him.

"What are you doing out here Seto?" It was then that Mokuba noticed the glass and the broken phone.

Seto remained silent.

"It was Pegasus again, wasn't it?" Mokuba voice was quiet. He wasn't entirely sure what mood his brother was in. Seto was good at keeping a straight face, but Mokuba knew he was feeling strongly about something. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Seto out here on his deck.

Seto folded his arms across his chest.

Mokuba approached his brother and tried to unfold his arms. "Stop it Seto. You don't have to pretend that nothing bothers you. I'm your brother. I can tell you're upset. You don't have to feel so alone all the time. We're in this world together. Remember the promise?"

Seto looked away from Mokuba's gaze.

"Don't shut me out Seto. We need each other."

Seto snapped his head back and looked Mokuba dead in the eyes. "Never think for a second I want to shut you out Mokuba. My goal is to keep you safe, and that is what I intend to do. I just want to live our life in peace and not be worried about someone hurting you." Seto pulled Mokuba close to him. "You mean everything to me little Mokie." Mokuba hugged Seto back.

"I don't think that Seto. I just hate seeing you so alone and upset all the time. I want you to be happier."

Seto smiled slightly. "I'm as happy as I'll ever be kid."

"Ok good. You should be. But hey, I'm gonna go back downstairs and get something to eat. You want me to make you anything?"

"No, I'll eat later. I've got too much to do now."

Mokuba went back inside. "Sounds good. Let me know if you need help." Mokuba disappeared from view.

Seto was alone again.

...

Later that day,Yugi was walking by himself through Domino City. It was a beautiful day. The temperature was in the high 80's, and too hot for Yugi to be wearing his jacket. Tea, Joey, and Tristan were at the beach. They had invited Yugi to go with them, but Yugi didn't want to. He needed some time to himself. He was the only one who knew the Pharaoh had come back to speak with him. Yugi wanted to tell the others but didn't have the heart just yet. Instead, he kept going over the brief conversation he had with the Pharaoh before he disappeared.

_Yami said I need to find a Millennium Heart. The item that could bring him back for good. The only question is where? It could be anywhere. But if I should find it, then the Pharaoh can come back. What about this evil though? What kind of evil was he talking about? _

Yugi scratched his head. He didn't have the slightest idea where he should even begin to look for a Millennium Heart.

_Maybe the Pharaoh will come back and tell me. _Yugi had to hope for this. But, no matter how much he wanted this to happen, it wasn't happening._ Yet. _Regardless, Yugi never stopped believing the impossible. He had faith. The Pharaoh had taught him to never lose it. It was the only thing he was holding onto. What else did he have?

Yugi was about to turn around and head back home when loud voices stopped him. Around the corner, he could see a handful of people walking down the road away from Kaiba Corp, evidently upset.

"What an arrogant bastard!"

"He wouldn't even answer a simple question where he's been for the past few days!"

"I can't believe he owns his own company! He's nothing but a spoiled brat!"

"I wish he would die!"

"He almost punched me!"

"That's nothing! He actually flipped me off! Can you believe that?!"

"His brother isn't too bad."

Yugi got a little excited. "They're talking about Kaiba! He and Mokuba must be back!" He started to run in the direction of Kaiba's mansion, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Hey Yuge! What are you doing?" It was Joey and the others.

Yugi waved and smiled when he saw them. "Hi everyone. What's up? I thought you guys would still be at the beach."

"We were, but we left early." Joey patted Yugi on the back. "It's just not the same without you being with us Yuge."

"Joey's right, Tea chimed in. We came back to ask you to come with us."

"Yeah the waves are awesome! Tristan added. Joey sucks at surfing though."

"Haha yeah, he kept getting eaten by the waves!" Tea said with a laugh.

"Whatever guys! I may not be a good surfer, but I still made a better sand castle than any of you!"

"A sandcastle that was short lived! Too bad the waves came and destroyed it as soon as you finished it!" Tristan grinned as he smacked Joey where it hurt.

"Whatever you guys. It's just sand." Joey turned his attention towards Yugi. "So Yugi where were you going?"

"Uhhh." Yugi gave an anxious look towards Kaiba's place.

"What Yuge? Why are you looking where Kaiba lives? You weren't thinking about going over there were you?" Joey shook his head and shuddered.

"I'm not sure, Yugi stammered. He's back now."

"He is?!" Tristan and Tea both exclaimed.

"Yup, I overheard some people talking about how they were trying to talk to him but Kaiba didn't want to."

"So? Joey shot back. Doesn't mean you have to throw him a welcome home party. You guys aren't exactly what I call pals, Yuge."

"I have a funny feeling he might actually want to talk to me Joey. It's something in his eyes, and the way he looked at me when we last dueled."

"Ha, isn't that sweet. He's still the same old Kaiba, Yuge. He'll never change. He still thinks he's all that. He won't talk to anyone who isn't...oh I don't know. The point is, he doesn't have any friends! So, I don't even know the type of people he would talk to! Unless you count Mokuba. So what, one person?! Not to mention he's the biggest sore loser I know. Remember all the times he threw a big fit about losing to you Yuge? What a whiner. Unbelievable." Joey shook his head again.

"On come on Joey, Yugi said defending Kaiba. He does talk to us. He's just not always in the best mood when he does."

"Yeah right Yuge. He only talks to you but only when he wants to duel you! _And_ he never talks to any of us because he doesn't want to be associated with us! As in, he _hates_ us!"

Tea shot Joey a look. "Oh gosh Joey. Don't use the word hate. It's so strong!'

"Yeah, Tristan said. Besides, doesn't Kaiba mainly despise you Joey? You shouldn't make it sound like he doesn't like any of us."

Joey's jaw dropped. "Say what? I don't see you going over and having playtime with Kaiba, _Tristan!"_

Tea rolled her eyes. "Oh gosh, grow up you two. Stop being so immature."

Yugi was quiet. This was a good opportunity to disappear from his arguing friends. He started to walk away from the gang and closer towards Kaiba Corp.

His presence was missed immediately. "Hey where's Yugi going?" Tristan exclaimed. He started to follow after him. Tea and Joey did the same, wondering why Yugi would leave like that. It wasn't like him at all to just walk away without saying anything. "Hey Yugi, Tristan called out. What are you doing man? I thought you were hanging with us."

Yugi blushed. "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Then we're coming with you Yuge," Joey declared putting his hand around Yugi's shoulder.

"No really Joey. It's alright. I uh, need some time to myself." Yugi swallowed loudly. He felt ashamed telling his best friends he would rather be alone than with them even if there was a reason why he needed to be without their company.

_Something inside his soul was telling Yugi the only friend he needed was the Pharaoh. The only one who would truly be his friend forever. _ As Yugi separated from his friends, he thought about it more and more. _However, little did Yugi know, but at this very moment someone was watching him and thinking the same thing about him._

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
